Everyday School Life
by kuroria
Summary: The Hunters School is where hunter wannabees take exams to be a hunter. It's like an ordinary school, only, age doesn't matter and most of the students are weirdos. Not to mention there actually people who gives out threats, and is allowed. Even if it's a school, it's also about survival.
1. School

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Hunter x Hunter  
**Warning :** Fem!Kurapika and the Kuruta massacre never happened  
**Chapter Summary :** School

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The holiday is about to end, a new school year will start, and this time, a blond and a brunette Kuruta will be attending hunter school. Both of them can't wait, they are already starting packing their books, clothes, and stuff, since they will have to stay in dorms. Just one day before school, they did all of their chores at home and had a good bye party. Then, the first day of school came.

Age doesn't matter at that school, you can even see middle-age men and women there, not to mention kids. It won't be a surprise anymore if the class will be very mixed up. The blond Kurutajust hope that she will be in the same class as Pairo, since she can be quite rude without Pairo around. When they looked at the school's announcement board - class section papers,Kurapika was very happy. She is in the same class with Pairo.

When they moved away from the board, they jumped happily and gave each other a high-five. Then a spiky haired kid approached them and asked "Excuse me, can you tell me where the announcement board is?" Kurapika then pointed to the direction of the board and then the spiky haired boy said a thank you and then walked towards the board. Either so, they continued their 'happy' conversation.

When they arrived to the class, they didn't start by studying. Instead, they were given explanation about the school and also about the dorms. Of course, the girls' and boys' dorms are separated. But they can visit each other's rooms. The one who was explaining is named Satotz. He seems to have a mustache for a mouth.

They were given 'free time' to explore the school grounds and their dorms. Kurapika got the Crystal dorm, and Pairo got the Emerald dorm. It's somewhat funny that the dorms are named after gems. When Kurapika checked her room, it was very tidy and neat. It was very comfortable for her. And when Pairo checked his room, he got one that seems 'colorful' and he saw his room mate. When Pairo asked his name, the person ignored him and then left the room. How cold and rude, almost like Kurapika when she meets a new person, the brunette thought.

When free time ended, they went back to their class. After that, they started studying. When it was break time, they went out and had lunch. When the two kurutas are having a conversation, a silver haired kid got pushed away and ended up 'ruining' the blond's lunch. He didn't say sorry and then beat up the person who pushed him away. The blond didn't mind. But after the fight, a spiky haired kid approached the silver haired and then said, "Don't do that Killua!" and the silver haired boy just replied with a silly face. Those kids are sort of weird, the blond thought.

"Hey, you two are from class B right?" the silver haired asked. The blond answered "Yes, we are," and continued with a question "What about it?" and the brunette kuruta just face palmed. "Kurapika, they are from class B too you know," and then the blond blushed feeling sort of embarrassed for not noticing it. And then she went back to class. The lessons continued and their homeroom teacher paused the lesson.

"By the way, I forgot to mention earlier. Each of you have to join a club, if not, then you will have to do cleaning services. Here are the lists of available school clubs, you can make one too but you must have four people to make the club. Any kind of club will do, as long as it has people in there. After reading the available clubs, you can take the form here. If you're not accepted in the club, then find another one. Please submit the form to me before August 29th. That is all about clubs, let's continue the lesson," he said.

The students read the list. There are way too many clubs. The most crowded one is 'knife throwing club'. Like hell how creepy are the seniors here? they even do knife throwing- it's just- nuts. When it was break time again, Pairo asked Kurapika on what club will she be joining. She really didn't know, but Pairo already made up his mind. He's going to join the archery club, since he's good in aiming stuff. Kurapika was envious that Pairo always had a clear goal and mind, while Kurapika's mind sometimes can only think about alternatives.

The lessons then continued, when it was 3 o'clock, the lessons finally ended. Kurapika was very bored, because she had already learned all of that five years ago. While Pairo is still confused. Pairo then went to his dorm and Kurapika visited the library. There were loads of books there, and so less people. She then searched for a bunch of books that she never read. There were many interesting books there.

When she sit and started reading the books in peace. Until a commotion broke it. It was a bunch of girls chasing after a man and screaming with heart shaped eyes. The man who was getting chased was sure pitiful. So poor of him to get chased by a bunch of whores, Kurapika thought. And she tried to ignore the commotion but it was already enough to destroy her self control. She almost shouted- if it wasn't for a spiky haired boy. "Your name is Kurapika right? Nice to meet you, my name is Gon!" why introduce himself in a library? she thought. "Nice to meet you too," Kurapika replied.

"Say Kurapika, you really look like a girl," Gon said, and the blond felt stabbed.

"That is probably because i am a girl, Gon," she said, still feeling the pain.

"What?! you're a girl?!" Gon shouted and the blond delivered an uppercut, a strong uppercut. And that earned a certain man's attention. The raven haired man escaped from the girls and hid behind the blond, while using zetsu. The blond felt depressed, knowing that someone actually mistook her as a boy. Then she continued reading, unaware of the person behind her. While the 'bunch of whores' are searching for the raven haired man.

"The Oracles, huh?" the raven haired man asked, surprising the hell out of Kurapika.

"So what if it is?" she asked back with coldness and rudeness in her voice.

"Just asking. For a girl you're pretty rude," the raven haired man said mockingly.

"Like I care, you bastard" she replied while delivering a glare.

"See? If you keep on being that rude, you will probably stay single for eternity," he said and broke the blond's temper

"Again, like I care! Shut up and go to hell you bastard!" she shouted

The raven haired man smirked and then said "My name is Kuroro, not bastard, so what is yours?" that earned a somewhat confused look from the blond. She actually had to think on telling her name or not. "Kurapika," she answered. "Then see you around," Kuroro said and then left the library. That man is a total bastard, Kurapika thought and clenched her fists.

She went back to the Crystal dorm and went to her room. To be honest, she was quite scared, knowing that she will be sleeping alone. And not to mention that there are many undignified people around, at least that is what she thought. Then she took a bath. Then Pairo came in the bath room. Kurapika asked "Pairo?" and then the brunette replied "E-e-eehhh? You're taking a bath? Sorry!" and then went outside the bath room.

"What is it Pairo?" She asked , and not even feeling embarrassed, since it's only Pairo. "Ummmm... Can I borrow dino hunter?" he asked from outside the bathroom. "Sure, it's yours too so you shouldn't really ask permission," she replied. "A-alright.. and sorry," he said, took the book, and left.

The blond then came out of the bathroom. When she looked at her bed, a person was sitting on top of it. "Hey, Kurapika," and it's Kuroro. "Wait- Who gave you permission to come in my room?" she asked while giving him a glare. "Nobody did, i just wanted to borrow something but since you were in the bath room, I had to wait here," he said. "Can't you wait in front of the door?!" she said. "I'd rather be in your room than being chased by a bunch of girls again," he said while throwing his gaze to nowhere.

"So what is it that you wanted to borrow?" she asked. "I want to borrow your laptop," he said casually. Kurapika didn't know what he needs it for but she lends him her laptop either way. "There, now get out," she ordered. The man smiled and took the laptop with him outside.

On morning, she was gravely surprised with the sight she's seeing. A poster hung on the wall in front of her. A poster of a photoshoped Kurapika. When she took a closer look, she saw a note below the poster. "From Kuroro" it says. "That bastard.. HE'S MAKING FUN OF ME!" Kurapika shouted out loud and went out of her dorm to beat up that accursed man. (But at least he returned her laptop)

When she saw Kuroro, she immediately run to him with a frenzied glare. The man smirked and asked casually "Is there something wrong?" and just when Kurapika was about to punch him, the spiky haired boy came in just in time. "Excuse me, Kurapika, can you help me with something?" he said. "Huh? Oh, sure," she replied and left the raven haired man alone.

"Help me! Anybody!" said a man with weird sunglasses. Gon pointed at that man and looked at Kurapika "Can you help me help that guy?" and by that, Kurapika just looked at the man. So weak, I'm so sure that Tonpa got him, she thought. "Alright," and then Kurapika and Gon pulled the man out from the well. Why did this school had a well in the first place anyway?

"Thank you for the help, I seriously owe you guys. By the way, my name is Leorio," he said.

"I'm Gon," he said cheerfully. "My name is Kurapika," she said while looking at that stupid man. Leorio then stood up, said goodbye and ran to his dorm. "Hey Gon, today is Saturday, Aren't classes dismissed?" she asked. "I don't know, Let's ask ," he said and then they both went to the teachers' office. When they asked, they said, Saturdays and Sundays are free time, by any means, no classes.

Then Kurapika planned to relax the whole day. When she was about to take a stroll at a near park, Pairo came. "Kurapika," he said. The blond looked back and then asked what's wrong. "One of our classmates, Killua, has gone missing!"

* * *

**Author's Note : **Thank you for reading! Please review, and I'm sorry if there are characters that are out of character but yeah, different past means different future, which also means different characteristics.


	2. Twisted and Continuation

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Hunter x Hunter  
**Warning :** Fem!Kurapika and the Kuruta massacre never happened  
**Chapter Summary :** Twisted and Continuation

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kurapika, Gon, and Pairo are searching for their missing classmate, Killua. He was last seen by A bald ninja guy, named Hanzo. "Yeah, I saw him around this morning. When a girl screamed out 'Kuroro' i went out of my room and saw Killua leaving with his bag. I reported it to the teachers but none of them can find him. Nor do the exit records showed any signs of Killua leaving this school." the bald guy said.

The three searched for their missing classmate. When they were at the school's field, they saw Leorio searching for something or someone. "Uncle Leorio! Have you seen Killua anywhere?" Gon said. "No I haven't- UNCLE?! I'm still a teenager like you guys!" and the other three looked at him with surprise. Seriously? A teenager? I think I should stay away, Kurapika thought. "And to be honest, I'm looking for that brat as well, order from the teachers," he said. Then the four looked at each other saying that they should search together and they did.

When they are searching at the school's library, they found some strands of his hair. And Gon knew he's near by his scent. Although he doesn't know where, he can't locate his friend's location. But just when they were about to leave the library, thinking that he is smelling the wrong scent, Gon saw a faint shadow. When he focused his sight on that shadow, he realized who it was. It's Killua's older brother, one of the top students in this school, Illumi Zoldyck. Some people say he has a twisted personality and a phantom expression. He thinks differently than others.

"Are you here for Killua?" the silver haired's brother asked. Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and Pairo tensed up and the phantom-like brother approached them. "Yes we are," Gon suddenly replied, trying not to show any anxiety, although it's written all over on his transparent eyes. "Oh, Killua is punishing himself in the locked library," he said flatly. The four really didn't think he will tell them.

When they reached the locked library: a library for students who wants to punish themselves and where teachers can't come in, they saw Killua reading a bunch of books. How to control yourself and books like that. Gob approached Killua and found out that he was actually sleeping. And he also noticed that there aren't any surveillance cameras around, in the library and the locked one. No wonder the teachers can't find him.

Gon woke Killua up and the latter looked at the former with confusion and half-awake eyes and then widened them a few seconds later. "Gon?" he asked in disbelief. The said boy nodded to his silver haired friend. "Gon, what am I doing here?" he asked and made his friend confused. They looked at Illumi who was standing near the door and then poof- he disappeared. The most obvious conclusion is, that Illumi hypnotized Killua to go to the locked library and then knocked the heavens out of him, which made Killua passed out.

Well case closed, maybe. Kurapika really shouldn't have bothered because Killua will eventually wake up and get out of the locked library. But it's fine, maybe. She just wasted 2 hours of relaxation, but oh well, she thought to herself. Then she remembered about an unfinished business with her and kuroro. She then searched the man, of course to punch him on the face. Then she came across a particular club room called the Genei Ryodan. Quite a weird name for a school club, and such noisy bunch. When she tried to eavesdrop a knife cut through the door and she was entirely shocked that she just had to jump back and fall unto the floor. When someone opened the door, Kurapika was about to complain like hell, but not minding the person who opened the door, the background caught her eye more. A bunch of people fighting, using a katana, using an umbrella, using bullets from his fingers, god that's weird.

The girl with glasses who opened the door then took the knife back and then looked at the surprised blond, "Are you okay?" she said. Kurapika looked at that girl and looked at her with a face that clearly shouts out 'I am going to reply sarcastically' and then said "Oh sure I'm fine, it's normal seeing a knife cutting through a door just so suddenly," the blonde replied. "Oh, okay then," the other girl said and then went back inside. "Is she stupid or what?" Kurapika said to herself. When she got up she saw Kuroro on her right. "Here to join the Genei Ryodan?" he asked while smirking. "Hell like I'll join those crazy bunch. What are you doing here and-" she said and punched him on the face. "Pay back for photoshopping my face," she grinned.

"I deserved that maybe. And it's none of your business why I'm here but I'll tell you either way, kid. I'm the leader of those 'crazy bunch' and we are going to have a meeting. Care to join?" he said with a somewhat mocking tone. "I'd prefer not join that meeting and FYI I am not a kid," she stated loud and clear. "Toddler," he replied teasingly and the blonde stomped the ground with her feet many times like a kid. "I am NOT!" she stated again, this time, she shouted with all her lungs can manage. Unfortunately for Kuroro, who had his ears nen-enchanced, had to covered both ears with two hands making him look rather 'lost to a little kid' and actually forgot to just put off his nen.

The blonde Kuruta then walked away and the members of Genei Ryodan looked at their danchou with a surprised look. "Since when did you have a girlfriend, danchou?" Phinks asked and got punched in the head by Machi and Nobunaga. "Idiot! Danchou will never have a girlfriend!" the samurai shouted and that actually made Machi and Phinks punched him. "You mean danchou will stay single even with that charm of his?" Shalnark said while laughing. "You chose some wrong words you idiot!" Phinks shouted and then it turned into a battle between an eyebrowless guy and a man who has a palm tree as a hairstyle. While Kuroro could only look at them silently and sighed.

The blond Kuruta was walking her way back to her dorm and when she was about to enter, she saw a pink haired girl talking about 'sexy boys' and stuff with her friends. Kurapika ignored her but the pink haired girl certainly did not ignored the blond. "Kurapika!" the pink haired girl shouted. "Do I know you?" the blond replied coldly.

"I'm Neon! You don't know me but I know you. Everybody knows you," she replied cheerfully, not minding the blond's coldness

"Everybody knows me?" the blond asked with confusion

"Yep! You are really beautiful you know! And you smell nice! What shampoo and soap did you use? What kind of facial cream did you use? Do you wear perfumes? What perfume did you use?" and more questions.

The blond went inside her room and slammed the door ignoring Neon who was gravely surprised when the blond slammed the door. "Not to mention you are known because you're the school's Ice Queen," she said while letting out a 'tch' and then her continued to talk with her friends. The Kuruta heard that and got annoyed. She decided to read some books and then checked the school's score criteria. She was surprised to see that common knowledge was noted as 10% of the school's criteria. While there is this subject called "nen" that is noted as 80% of the school's criteria. and the rest is physic education. So she decided to read about nen. Being the smart girl she was, she understood the meaning of it, but she can't use it for some reason, and that is, her aura nodes aren't open yet. There was something about getting your aura nodes open by meditating or having contact with another person's aura. But she decided to meditate instead of making trouble for other people.

When she was meditating, she felt that there was someone watching not too far. Near the window, she thought. She snapped her eyes open quickly and looked at that person without giving that person a chance to escape. She managed to caught a glimpse of the person's face. She ran towards the window and opened it, then chased after the person who was watching her, the person was very slow. When she caught that person, she looked at the person's face and then was somewhat surprised, to see that pink haired girl, Neon, again. "H-hey there Kurapika, fancy meeting you here," she said. And the blond looked at the camera she was holding. She took it and deleted every single picture of her.

"Are you a stalker or something?" she asked coldly while putting her right arm on her hips. "Err, a member of a fan club? By the way, got to go now," she then ran away from the blond. "This is hell," she thought to herself and then went back to her room, through the window, which was very not lady like. Then she changed her clothes and continued to meditate. What she didn't know that she was careless enough to change clothes while the curtains are open. Someone actually took a photo of her changing clothes. But fortunately for Kurapika, she changed clothes fast as hell, the person would probably only took a fast movement or Kurapika already wearing clothes.

Knock, knock. She opened her door and saw Gon and Killua. "Kurapika, do you want to go to the cafe with us?" Gon asked and the blonde immediately replied "no," and shut the door. Killua then told Gon that 'I knew it' , 'That's the Ice queen for you' , and stuff like that. "Please? We can't enter the cafe unless we have three people," he said. "Then ask someone else," she replied coldly. "Please?" Gon said repeatedly. The blonde then got out of her room and decided to go to the cafe along with them. Although it's such a weird condition that you have to bring three people or else you can't come in.

After a few hours, she finally went back to her room. Who knew that the cafe was having a baking contest. Gon, Killua, and Kurapika won first place though. Gon for choosing the 'fresh' or 'top' ingredients, Killua for choosing the right toppings (especially chocolates) , and Kurapika for handling the baking. The judges even said that it was the best cake they have ever tasted. Yep, she's quite proud of her work.

* * *

**Author's Note :** Sorry for updating so long. Every single time the electricity just shuts down when I'm writing this fan fiction. Anyways Thank you for reading and please review~ Suggestions too maybe?


	3. Sunday and Threats

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Hunter x Hunter  
**Warning :** Fem!Kurapika and the Kuruta massacre never happened  
**Chapter Summary : **Sunday and Threats

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She fell asleep at 8 pm. And she woke up on a fine Sunday morning. She took a bath and wore her clothes. Come to think of it, she hasn't chose a club to join. But she doesn't care either way. She went to the library and starts searching for books to read. When she was at the clan section, she saw a book about her clan, the Kuruta clan. She was curious about what do people think about them so she read it.

She thought that all of it will contain information about the kuruta, but all that she saw were insults. The red eyed demon, the death bringers, bloody eyes, and other nicknames. She was fed up, how can they say such things when they don't even know what the Kuruta clan is like. She closed the book and put it back to the shelf and started searching for other books to read.

Meanwhile, Pairo just woke up and is getting ready for the archery club Sunday training. And it seems his room mate has woke up when Pairo gor out of the bath room. Come to think of it, Pairo still doesn't know his room mate's name. But people tend to be grumpy on mornings so he decided to not ask and then left his bed room. It took him a while to finally reach the archery grounds. It seems the bows are already provided there. The president of the archery club is a third year senior named Kai. When Pairo observed Kai's face, he noticed that his face is really similar with his room mate. But he looks older, Pairo then thought about it, and came to the conclusion, that Kai is Pairo's room mate's older brother.

Pairo had been curious about his room mate's name so he asked Kai, does he has a younger brother or not. The senior smiled gently and told Pairo that he indeed has one. Kai has a long hair, about shoulder length. His younger brother's name is Leaf, his hair is shorter that Kai by five centimeters. Both of them have black hair and blue eyes. Although their bodies are different. While Kai is tall and muscular, Leaf is short and doesn't seem to have any muscles. Kai then asked Pairo about his dorm, and later on, after a few information trading, it was confirmed, that his room mate's name is Leaf.

Back to the blonde Kuruta, she's currently reading a book about the ancient Zaban palace that vanished after a massive earthquake. Kurapika read it carefully, observed and tried to understand each and every word. To see if each sentences link to each other or not. Her eyes were all focused on the book until somebody grabbed her shoulders. She made an 'eek' sound due to the sudden surprise and the person behind her laughed. That laughter, she knew who it was. And hell she just followed her instinct and punch that person on the solar plexus.

"Still so rude," he said, and of course, it was none other than Kuroro Lucilfer

"And you're still annoying," she countered his taunt.

"What ever you say_ Ice queen_," he gave a mocking bow and then continued, "It seems I have to go now _Ice queen_. A bunch of girls are coming here so it's best you to evacuate now," he said mockingly while showing a silly grin. "KYAAAA~ Kuroro-san!" the girls said and one of them shouted, "Look! There's another girl with him! Could it be?!" Kurapika and Kuroro tensed up worrying something was up. Then the fan girls cried, which made both of them look confused, "Kuroro-san already has a girlfriend... huaaaaa" the girls cried. This made Kurapika blush and Kuroro scratched his head looking at those idiotic girls whining and crying as if they have no more point in living.

"You're fan girls are all something aren't they? Crying over you and all that," the blond said and sighed. And how did a ridiculous bastard like him can even have that many fan girls? Even though she's a girl herself, she'll never understand how normal girls think. After the girls cried buckets, the blond excused herself to continue on reading the book she's holding. However, the fan girls came up with a very annoying plan. While Kurapika was reading, the fan girls keep talking useless junk which made Kurapika somewhat distracted from reading. _Why isn't the librarian here?_ she thought. Libraries are supposed to be quiet so that people can read peacefully.

"Please be quiet. This is a library not a mall," Kuroro said while giving out a signature smile of his. Kurapika turned her head and looked at Kuroro, and then she saw a card ID slipped in his shirt's pocket. The fan girls then left with heart shaped eyes. "What's in your pocket?" the blond asked. "Oh this? This is my librarian ID," he replied. "Wait- you're the librarian?" the blond asked. "Of course, if I wasn't then why do I even have this ID?" he replied. Kurapika opened her mouth trying to say something but nonetheless, she decided to shut up.

The school actually has 4 buildings, the first one is the hunters building. Where hunter wannabes train. Second is Nen building. The students from the first building can enter there but cannot use the facilities and the first condition to enter is that you have to be able to use Nen. Third is the Pro hunters building. Only Pro hunters can enter. Fourth is the facilities building. There are lots of facilities and clubs there, and it's very huge. Not to mention each building are very clean and well organized.

The blond is currently at the facilities building and is in the library. When it was 1 o'clock, she decided to explore the school. But this school really has many students that does... _that_. When she passed the unused warehouse, she heard... a bunch of.. moans and groans. And yesterday night, she heard.._ that_.. as well at her dorm. She is starting to get disgusted with this school. Then a wild imagination popped up. Kurapika blushed suddenly and shooed that thought away. With her hands covering her red cheeks, legs shaking, she looked like she was crazy.

"Kurapika," someone called out her name. The blond turned back and saw who it was. It's Pairo. "Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"Do you want to play?" and Kurapika was somewhat surprised. But then again, it has been ages since they last played. "Sure, what do you want to play?" the blond asked,_ I guess it's okay to be childish once in a while, _she thought. "Cards! Hisoka asked me to play with him and asked me to invite you as well! Let's go!" Pairo gripped her hand and led the way. But Hisoka? the blond heard many rumors about Hisoka, they said, he's an evil figure, a perverted pedophile clown. She's got a bad feeling about this. "Trust me, he's a kind person," Well, if he trusts that Hisoka, she trusts him too.

"Ahh~ Pairo-chan, Is that Kurapika-chan?" Hisoka asked. The brunette nodded and Kurapika introduced herself, coldly. "My~ You're cold aren't you? you remind me of Machi~" he said, with a creepy tone. The blond shrugged and then started playing cards. The game they were playing was poker, of course, Hisoka won every single time. Then when he got bored, he asked the two kurutas to follow him.

Hisoka keeps on walking and then they arrived to the unused warehouse. Kurapika then remember about those sounds earlier, she was about to tell him not to enter but, "Pairo-chan, Kurapika-chan, Let's put some weird recorded sounds here~ Last time I put a moaning and groaning sound, now, let's put on a horror scream~" he said cheerfully. So that sounds she heard was actually a recorder?! Oh God, she was getting crazy. When they entered the unused warehouse, they put a recorder behind a bunch of crates and then left. What a prank.

When they got out, Pairo's room mate happened to pass by. Pairo wanted to call out his name but then again, he was afraid he might bother him so he decided to continue talking with Hisoka and Kurapika.

Meanwhile, in the Genei Ryodan club room, a meeting was being held. They were talking about which student to humiliate. Kuroro was silent when listening to the members giving out their opinions until the man with no eyebrows, Phinks, called out "How about the blond chick from yesterday?" and Feitan was snickering. Kuroro let out a silent 'hmm?' and Phinks continued, "I mean, she punched danchou yesterday," and a vein popped out on Nobunaga's head, "Yeah! That brat needs some punishment!" while throwing his fist into the air. But Machi, was still intrigued with the blond's act, it's either she doesn't know about how the Genei Ryodan acts or she's just searching for problems.

"So, a girl punched danchou? That means she'll have to die," Feitan said with a dark smirk. Kuroro sighed and then let them continue. "This will end up as a war again," Franklin muttered and the other members suddenly had flashbacks about the previous students' war.

Originally, the school was divided into three, first is the good hunters, second is the bad hunters, and third is the dark threat. The dark threat is not a hunter school. Instead, it was a dark school. But the hunters school and dark school combined into one and the dark threat help the good and bad hunters to improve their fighting skills and others by giving them threats. And actions by the dark threats are allowed, including death. When the dark threats are starting a big fight with the hunters, it will always be called the students' war.

Although students' war are different from normal fights and murders. Students' war is where each sides, hunters and dark threats, fight each other, with the minimal amount of twenty people involved in the fight since the total amount of students are only about a thousand. So twenty people already too many. The cause will get expelled when the war is over. The teachers will not interfere.

"Oh yeah, Omokage got expelled from the school for starting students' war," Uvogin said. Pakunoda looked at him and said "He was expelled because he created puppets of students and blackmailed them right?"

"Blackmailing was okay but his kind of blackmailing was out of hand. He even created puppets of us and the teachers. He was multitasking ridiculously. He was blackmailing and starting misunderstanding to every sides. Danchou even got suspended... We better not start a war.." Machi said while looking away from the other members.

"But doing crimes like this is our job, by doing this, we're getting paid and we're receiving rare items too. With this we can help our home, right?" Phinks said while looking away from the other members. For a few seconds, he looked somewhat soft and kind. "Heehh.. Phinks is being girly," Shalnark pointed out while Feitan let out a mocking and teasing smirk, but holding back his urge to laugh. "This school's rules are way too loose, maybe every kind of crime is allowed," Franklin said and then continued, "Danchou, where is the new member?" and then Kuroro looked up to Franklin.

"Hisoka? Probably doing something that involves his weirdness," he said and sighed. "So, have we reached our decision?" and then the members tensed up, Danchou is now getting serious. The others than stared at each other wordlessly.

* * *

**Author's Note :** So, maybe too much explaining? Sorry if it's confusing and too much blabbering. But thank you for reading~ Please review if you want too. Again, thank you very much!


	4. Friends and Problems

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Hunter x Hunter  
**Warning :** Fem!Kurapika and the Kuruta massacre never happened  
**Chapter Summary : **Friends and Problems

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was Monday morning, the lessons will start soon. Pairo's room mate, Leaf, was just about to take a shower and Pairo called out his name. The black-haired boy turned his head around and made a face. "How did you know my name?" he asked. Pairo told Leaf about his brother, Kai, telling him about Leaf. The said boy then made an annoyed face and proceeded to the bath room. While Pairo's hand was trying to reach Leaf, wanting to ask something about why does he doesn't want to talk to him._ I guess I'm annoying to him_, Pairo muttered.

Kai this, Kai that. Your brother this, your brother that. Why can't you be like your brother? All you do is sit in your room playing games, surfing the net, drawing characters, and other stuff like a hopeless otaku. "Yeah, I know that already so shut up," Leaf said to nobody.

When Leaf got out of the dorms he saw a blond standing alone, but seems to be waiting for someone. A guest of wind passed by and the blond's hair was simply beautiful, following the wind's flow. Leaf was truly amazed, he thought that beautiful blond girls only existed in anime, but he was wrong. Then, That damned Pairo showed up.. and called out the blond's name? "Kurapika!" he shouted. The blond looked back and that sight was just magnificent. "Let's go already," the blond said and then both of them had a conversation and laughed.

Behind them was a disappointed and shocked person, Leaf. "I'll get her," he muttered while clenching his fists and with sparkles as background. While Kurapika got cold running down her spine. Pairo looked at her with worry, "Is there something wrong, Kurapika?" he asked. The blond looked at Pairo with a stupid face and said, "I don't know but I think... something bad is going to happen.." and then covered her face with her hands.

The lessons are starting and the subject for the first and second hour is physical education. Pairo looked around and just noticed that Leaf was in the same class as him. Then why didn't he notice his introduction? Leaf is currently staring at a certain blond, looking like a stalker or somewhat. And then the coach came, and she introduced herself although her eyes seemed somewhat fazed with the sight of the class.

"My name is Bisuke Krueger. I am your coach and I don't like formalities so call me Bisuke. Or Bisuke-chama would be nice," and then she started laughing ridiculously and the students were looking at her. Bisuke realized she was acting ridiculous and then stopped her laughing. "Anyways, for now i want you to train your muscles and physical strength. After an hour of training, your strength will be tested. Remember, do not take this lightly. It will help your grades too you know. That is all. Now start!" and then the students started training their physical strength.

Kurapika and Pairo are doing sit ups and push ups. Leaf was training with some of his otaku friends but he couldn't help but to look at the blond who was doing sit ups and push ups ridiculously fast. "Ah, the ice queen is very awesome isn't she?" one of his friends commented. "Yeah, despite being a girl, her standards exceed beyond female's and could likely be compared to a male's," another one commented. So then, Leaf decided to be as strong, or maybe stronger, than the blond to impress her. He decided to start doing push ups and he did about a hundred push ups.

When the first hour passed by, it was time to test their strength, one by one. "Gon freecs," then Gon made his way to the testing zone. The test was simple really, all you have to do was to punch a machine and your amount of strength will be automatically counted by the machine. The amount of strength used must be above a hundred points to pass, two hundred points to get eight, three hundred points to get nine, four hundred points and above to get a perfect score. The students were somewhat shocked hearing that.

Gon got a perfect score by four hundred and eight one points. Killua got a perfect score too by five hundred and fifty four points. Pairo got eight by two hundred and thirty six. It was Leaf's turn by then and he got nine by three hundred and ten points. By then, Kurapika was the last to be tested. All girls in the class failed to exceed a hundred points and for Kurapika, she got a perfect score by five hundred and forty four points. Leaf, Leaf's friends, and the other students dropped their jaws to see that such a elegant looking girl can gain that many points.

Kurapika then patted Pairo who was depressed that he couldn't gain a perfect score like Kurapika but that's that. "So here are the results, The three who got perfect scores are Gon, Killua, and Kurapika. Congratulations! and it's a pity to see that the others who act like strong people can't even get a perfect score like those three. I mean look, the three of them have seemingly weak bodies," and that made the three felt somewhat offended

"Oh yeah, since the three of you got perfect scores, you will gain special permission to enter the second building. You three already know how to use, _nen_, right? Don't try to hide it." and the three nodded while the others looked confused. "So starting from next week, your studies will take place in the second building. That's great right? I mean, the second day of school and you got into the nen-user ranks!" and she laughed again. "Oh yeah, meet me and the principal later after school in the principal's office , understood?!" and then the three nodded again.

When it was break time, Pairo approached Kurapika, "Kurapika, you're so lucky," and the blond looked up. Lucky? "What do you mean?" she asked. Pairo looked at Kurapika and said, "You're so strong despite the fact of you being a girl. While I'm a boy and I'm not as strong as you," Kurapika wanted to encourage him but, then she's afraid that the comments will somewhat be offending

"I wish I was strong too," and that made Kurapika's heart beat fast for a second. "Pairo. How about you train with me?" she asked with a smile. Leaf, who was watching her from the distance, blushed and got a nosebleed. How he was jealous of that damned Pairo.

On second break, Leaf approached Pairo, which was highly unusual of him. "Pairo, can we talk?" he asked. Pairo was surprised with the sudden change. "Sure," he said. They went to the cafeteria and then Leaf started talking. "Pairo, what is your relationship with Kurapika?" he asked casually. Pairo was dense at times so he didn't really think about it, "We're close friends," he said with a smile. _What a mocking smile_, Leaf thought. "Do you love Kurapika?" he asked while blushing a bit. "Of course I do," he said with shining and sparkling eyes and a cute smile.

"WAIT WHAT?! I-in a friendly way or in a r-romantic way?!" he said and gulped. "Friendly way of course," he said and smiled again._ Holy cheese that scared me_, he thought. Unfortunately for Leaf, Pairo's cheeky and teasing personality turned on. "Hmm~ Do you like Kurapika?" he asked and when Leaf looked up, he saw Pairo putting on a VERY creepy face. "N-no I don't!" he said while looking away.

Then Pairo went back to normal, "Say Leaf, what is your family like?" he asked and Leaf tensed up a bit. "My family?" he asked just to make sure.

"Yes, your family. How are they like?" he asked while putting on a curious face.

"My family.. are full of prideful, arrogant, selfish, choosing-this-choosing-that, compare-this-compare-that bastards." he said while looking up. Pairo wasn't exactly happy to hear him saying that, but there most be a reason. "Why?" he simply asked. Leaf looked at Pairo with his clear yet dark blue eyes and then said, "You know Kai right?" Pairo nodded and Leaf continued, "You see, he's the living trophy of my family. He had always been great in everything. In sports, studies, and others. He's better than me in every single way. Except, i exceed his drawing and hacking skills. Although, my family don't consider that useful. Instead, they said I was like a virus to the family. They said that I'm the only member of the family who is useless like trash. And other than that they had always compared me with my brother. Of course my brother doesn't mind, since he had always been the best. That's why I insulted them. That is why, I hate them," he said while looking up, looking away from Pairo.

Pairo never had any family problems like Leaf, his family was completely peaceful. There had never been any fights or arguments, and everybody was equal. "So, why did you enter the hunters school? you hate your brother but he's here too," Pairo asked.

"Of course, the reason is to be better than that damned Kai. But I didn't knew he was here too. I had lost contact with my family for four years you know," he said casually. Pairo's eyes widened like crazy, they looked they were going to pop out. "Four years?!" he asked loudly and earned the other students' attention. Leaf gave a punch to Pairo and said "Not so loud you big bucket of stupidity. Anyways yeah, four years. I ran away from home," and then Pairo quickly responded, "Your brother never mentioned you running away,"

"Maybe he forgot about that part," he said and then the bell rang. "Oh lessons will start again, let's hurry," Leaf said and left the cafeteria with Pairo. The teacher wasn't here yet and Kurapika was standing in front of the class looking about to burst. When Pairo called out her name, Kurapika immediately shot a glare to Pairo, and the latter was scared while smiling, looking like an idiot. "Oh no, did I do something wrong again?" Pairo muttered, but was heard by Leaf, who was standing beside the scared and smiling brunette.

"You were supposed to accompany me to the library, remember?!" she said while putting her hands on her hips. "Oh y-yeah, I forgot Kurapika.. forgive me please?" and a vein showed up on Kurapika's head. "How could you even forget?! You didn't show up and I had to got to the library alone and that bastard showed up again!" Kurapika said while stomping the floor. Leaf was too scared to help.

Both of them were scared stiff with the devilish blond in front of them. The blond was supported with an imaginary hell background and evil aura and Pairo was starting to cry a bit. What a friend she is, and what a nagger. Leaf didn't realize that he let out a silly smile.

"What are you smiling about?!" she asked Leaf. "U-uh, nothing ma'am," he said while raising his hands in front of his chest trying to beg forgiveness, even though he didn't do anything wrong. Kurapika emitted a somewhat evil aura and made them terrified. When the teacher came, Kurapika was already sitting in the class while Pairo and Leaf is still begging forgiveness to no one. The teacher, Wing, sighed at the two idiots.

* * *

**Author's Note :** Hohoho, I updated really early this time. So what do you guys think about Leaf? Do you like him or hate him? And sorry if there's too many conversations here XD Anyways please review~ Love lots~


	5. Invitation and Dance

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Hunter x Hunter  
**Warning :** Fem!Kurapika and the Kuruta massacre never happened  
**Chapter Summary : **Invitation and Dance

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When the school bell rang, the students went out of class and went back to their dorms. Excluding Gon, Killua, and Kurapika. They went to the principal's office and received a pass of authorization and a Nen-user pass. Then a whole hour passed by with idle chat. The blond was already tired and then she went back to the dorms. They were about to have dinner so the Crystal dorm occupants gathered in the Crystal dorm's dining room. Then the land lady showed up, giving each girls invitations to the school's annual dance ball. The girls there were starting to have imagination fever. Thinking about meeting their destined prince and all that. Kurapika didn't want to come but sadly, it's a must. Anyone who doesn't attend will get punished.

She's fine with it but she must wear a dress. Now that's horrid. And is the principal a pervert or something?! The dress' maximal length is knee length. Gods, I never knew that Principal Netero is such a pervert. And not to mention.. that fan club of hers.

_Kurapika Kuruta, you are invited to the school's annual Dance Ball. We do this in every new year. Please attend the ball or else you will be punished. As a girl, you must wear a dress. The maximum length is knee length. The Ball will take place on Wednesday, July 6th. And tomorrow you will be given free time to buy a dress and all other needs. The Dance will take place at the auditorium on eight p.m. Thank you for your attention._

Jeez, and the invitation isn't even fully detailed. Are they lazy or what? _Anyways, maybe I should ask Pairo to accompany me to buy a dress.._ Kurapika thought. Now let's go back to the results of Genei Ryodan's meeting.

_"So, have we reached our decision?" and then the members tensed up, Danchou is now getting serious. The others than stared at each other wordlessly. but then, Feitan stood up and spoke, "We should definitely mess that blond," and that made Kuroro flinch a little, but it was barely noticeable. "Why?" he asked. The short man then smirked, "Because, she punched you danchou," he said. He looked at the other members and saw them approving silently. _

Back to the present. Kurapika went with Pairo to the nearest clothes store called, Secrets of a Joker. The clothes were good and looked normal, comparing to the store's name. Kurapika bought a gradient light blue to dark blue colored dress. The dress was exactly her size and it was very comfortable, it was knee length too. It had sparkling decorations but she liked it. When she tried it out, she saw Pairo talking with a friend. It's that boy from before. Anyways she made her way to the cashier and paid for the dress. "Kurapika, I haven't properly introduced you yet. Leaf, she's Kurapika. Kurapika, he's Leaf," he said warmly with a smile. Kurapika looked at the boy and then reached out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Leaf," she said and Leaf showed no hesitation, reached out his hand, shake hands with her, and spoke, "Nice to meet you too, Kurapika," while hiding how happy he is feeling right now.

And then an expected person showed up. Hisoka. "Ah, Hello Hisoka!" Pairo said. Kurapika can't imagine why he is being so friendly towards that creepy Hisoka. "Ah~ Pairo-chan~ Kurapika-chan~ little-boy-who-I-don't-know-chan~ Welcome to my shop~" he said while smiling. Kurapika got the creeps, Leaf got annoyed, Pairo is... smiling and started talking like Hisoka. "Hisoka~ I have mastered your way of speech~" he said. And then both of them started doing weird poses. Poor Pairo, getting infected with that Hisoka virus type unkown.

Later on, Kurapika is laying on her bed. She starts getting ready for tomorrow's lessons and dance ball. On the morning, As usual, Kurapika is in her class. Currently studying nen. Kurapika didn't pay attention because she already learned all that and all this. At break time, Leaf looked like he was panicking. "I can't find it.." he muttered. Kurapika looked kind of worried so she asked, "Did you lost something Leaf?" and the boy looked up. Trying to hide his blush he simply said, "I lost my sketch book.." he said and he looked like as if he was going to cry.

"Then go buy a new one," she simply said. Leaf was kind of angry when she said that but she didn't understand so he's calmed himself down, "No.. you don't understand. That was a very important sketch book.." he said while looking down. "How come?" she simply asked.

Leaf looked up again and said, "All of my drawings I worked hard for are all there.." he said and started crying silently. Kurapika started feeling a bit ashamed for not understanding earlier."What's your sketch book like? I'll try and fin it for you," she said. Leaf explained the sketch book's appearance. Apparently, there was something unique with this sketch book. It had aura emitting from it and it has a blue bird feather attached to it. _That should be easy to find_, she thought. and she wasn't lying when she thought of that. She found it in the arts and crafts room. He didn't know why it was there, he never came in the arts and crafts room. Then Kurapika heard someone talking, "So the blond found Leaf's sketchbook, huh? guess we didn't hide it properly," and his voice sounded upset. "Can I see your drawings?" Kurapika asked. And Leaf lend his sketchbook to Kurapika.

When she opened it she saw heaven of colors and strokes. His drawing is very nice, she had to admit. The inking is so neat, the combination of colors are perfect, and the characters are very well made. Then she opened this one page, a drawing of Kurapika and Pairo laughing happily. The drawing carried such a warm feeling. And she looked at the bottom right, there was this text saying, 'sister, I have made new friends,' well she doesn't know who his sister is, that's for sure. She really loved this drawing. Leaf was confused, she hasn't been flipping to other pages now, and when he looked, it was his Kurapika and Pairo drawing. Kurapika gave him back his sketchbook and said, "you have very nice drawing skills," and left.

Then when it was seven p.m, Kurapika started getting ready for the ball. She didn't really put much effort on her appearance. She only used a flower-looking hair clip as a hair ornament and then wore the dress she bought yesterday. When she looked at the mirror, she looked like a normal girl. Now, to put on contact lenses again, just in case, her eyes will turn scarlet. Kurapika only used thin make up, she only used eyeliner and a faint blush-on. She didn't want to wear make up but Pairo insisted. Saying that she should wear make up because she's a girl and stuff.

It was already seven past forty. She went outside and searched for Pairo. On the way to Pairo's dorm, she saw Gon and Killua and then waved her hand while calling out their names. The two boys saw her and Killua asked her, "Who are you?" and Gon looked like he was about to ask the same question too. Kurapika stared at those two while smiling like an idiot. "Kurapika," she simply said and the two boys just widened their eyes with surprise. And then Pairo happened to show up. "Sorry for making you wait so long-" and then he stared while looking like a hopeless idiot.

When they reached the auditorium, the principal showed up and started talking. "Good evening to all of my beloved students. Thank you for coming and we hope that you will enjoy the ball. And the refreshments are provided there and were made by our glorious chefs, Menchi and Buhara, Let the ball, begin," he said and disappeared. The others started dancing, and the blond Kuruta is just standing near the refreshments section. She sighed and just watched as people dance there dance here. It's really a waste of energy and ew.. looking at those who are kissing while dancing.. It makes her wanna throw up. Then a bunch of men came near the blond and trying to flirt her. Of course Kurapika hated that.

She felt really uncomfortable, where the hell is Pairo anyways. She turned her head sideways and saw Pairo being flirted by a bunch of girls. I guess he is suffering the same way as I am suffering right now, she thought. Then a certain bastard showed up. "Kurapika, would you like to dance with me?" he said while offering his hand to the blond. Kurapika looked at him and then at those flirts, she decided that it was better to avoid those flirts than avoiding Kuroro so she accepted Kuroro's offer. She looked disgusted with the idea of dancing and stuff but it was better than those.. people.

When they started dancing, the two felt like they were being stared at by many people. Kurapika's fan club was staring at Kuroro, Kuroro's fangirls are staring at Kurapika. How silly can this be? What's worse is that the principal started taking photos of people who are dancing.

"Can we just stop dancing already?" she whispered.

"We can. But I don't want too. Because I will have to deal with those," he pointed out with his chin.

Kurapika sighed and continued dancing. After a few minutes she stopped and went to get refreshments. Pairo managed to get out from those girls and went to Kurapika. He was panting harshly and his hair was messed up. "Pairo what happened?" she asked in a panic. Pairo smiled and yep, y=the blonde then knew what happened. "I feel terrible for you, really," she said while sighing. And then her fans came up again. "Kurapika would you like to dance with me?" and stuff. Kurapika looked terrified and hid behind Pairo. Pairo was just smiling and in the end, her fans left. Then Leaf, Gon, and Killua waved at the two. Leaf looked sort of confused. "Pairo, who's that girl with you?" he asked while thinking,_ She's so beautiful... _And then Pairo replied, "She's Kurapika, Leaf," while smiling. Leaf looked shocked and then made a weird surprised pose.

"Why does everybody keep asking that?" Kurapika asked while covering her face with her hands. Then the boy named Leaf, who was still in shock, started to nosebleed. Kurapika freaked out a little and Leaf apologized for being rude and stuff. Gon and Killua laughed and then the Principal showed up again. "Thank you for waiting my students," and the others started to look confused.

"We have this certain sub-event called the best looking couples, and I'm sure you saw me taking photos right?" and the others started whispering. "Please be quiet and pay attention," said by a bean looking person. "Ahem, so here we are with the nominees," Then the pictures were shown on the wall. "First, Killua with Retsu," then some girls was surprised to see such a hot boy like Killua danced with a weird blond. "Second, Hisoka and Machi," Hisoka smirked and Machi muttered, "I only danced because he wanted too.." while blushing and looking away. "Third, Kai and Aoi," and then Leaf started clenching his fists, damn his brother. No he's not jealous because he has Aoi, he's just angry by the fact that he is alive. "Fourth is Kuroro and Kurapika," and their fans went mad. Kuroro just face palmed while Kurapika face walled. "Lastly, Shin and Neon," and Neon smiled cheerfully.

"So far, they are still only nominees. Everyone, except the nominees, please take a paper and write down your choice, the nominees, please step up to the stage," and then the nominees stood up on the stage. Kurapika looked like she was suffering, while Kuroro's fan girls started clenching their fists and stuff. Killua's fan girls started giving offensive words to Retsu. Killua then said, "Stop it," while giving the his infamous death glare. The girls of course, decided to shut up. When the voting was finished, a nen user came in and counted the votes quickly, in fact, way too quick. In a matter of seconds, he already finished counting the votes. He gave it to the principal and the latter stood up on stage.

"So here's our winner, Bisuke, drum rolls please," Bisuke nodded and the noise was way too loud, the drums eventually broke. "Alright, thank you. The winners are... Kuroro and Kurapika," he said while laughing. Kurapika sighed and Kuroro didn't really showed any emotions what so ever. Their fans were mad of course, but they were honest, Kuroro and Kurapika does seem to look like the best looking couple. But in fact, The only 'true' couple here is actually Kai and Aoi, while the others just danced for fun or for avoiding their fans.

"I'd like too congratulate you two for winning," Kurapika let out a 'tch' and the principal continued, "And as a prize, we'll give you anything you want, we'll provide a hundred for each of you two," Kurapika and Kuroro then looked at each other and the looks obviously said 'books' and only they understood. Kuroro then spoke, "Books about ruins and ancient history," and Kurapika spoke, "Books about alternate universes and supernatural," and the others looked surprised. Books? Really? They seem boring! how could those two pretty faces want books?

The principal gave a nod and then whispered something to one of his assistants. When the event came to an end ,Kurapika dropped herself on top of her bed, bringing along a hundred books. They provided it so quickly. Then someone knocked on the door, it's Gon, Killua, and a blonde girl. "Kurapika, can we borrow your books?" Gon asked. "Sure, but read it here okay?" and the three nodded. "By the way what's your name?" Kurapika asked the blonde girl. "OH sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Retsu, nice to meet you," she said and Kurapika introduced herself as well. "I'm Kurapika, nice to meet you too," and then they started reading. Gon passed out with steam coming out from his ears.

"Idiot, you know your brain will get fired up but why did you keep on insisting?!" Killua asked. Retsu laughed and continued on reading. Kurapika decided to take a bath and Killua got his cat mode on. "Can i take a bath with you-" and got punched by Retsu. "Unpleasant," she said.

* * *

**Author's Note :** So after this chapter I might not be updating for a while because I'm having exams but please review~ Thank you for reading~


	6. Bullies and Affection

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Hunter x Hunter  
**Chapter Summary : **Bullies and Affection

* * *

**Chapter 6**

On Thursday after school, the spiders are having a meeting. The spider head happened to be absent, currently busy at the library, so he entrusted the responsibility to Pakunoda. As the meeting continues, they are still trying to decide who to threat, they did chose Kurapika at first, but there was something the blond that happened to catch their danchou's attention. Maybe more than attention, that's what Shalnark thought.

While the spiders are still discussing who to threat, Kuroro is reading a book in the library, while waiting for a collection of books to arrive. Then when it was break time for the students, Kurapika came in the library with Retsu. _Isn't that Omokage's little sister?_ he thought.

"Ah, Kuroro-san," Retsu called out. The said man looked at her and said "Yes?" with a casual face. Of course, behind there's a disgusted Kurapika.

"Do you remember me?" she asked.

"Omokage's little sister, right?" he said.

"Yeah! Anyways, I got a message for you from big brother. Umm.. oh yeah.. Meet me on Christmas 2 a.m , at _that_ place," she said.

The spider head nodded and Retsu went back to Kurapika. Then they started searching for books about myths. Retsu seems like she's interested, while Kurapika's face totally shouts out _I've already read these books before_. Not surprising, really. When she visits the library, she will finish about twenty books with who knows how many pages in break time. Then another person came in the library, Kurapika's friend, Pairo and a black haired guy.

"Ah there you are," Kurapika said with an angry face, while Pairo scratched the back of his head while smiling sheepishly. While the person beside him, Leaf, just turned on his mp3 player, and that, made Kurapika slap the hell out of him. _So impolite_, Kurapika thought. While Leaf thought, _females urgh_.

Kuroro just looked at them and started to miss his friends back in Ryuusegai. He started reading one of the books he won back in the dance ball. Weirdly, he can't read it. And then Kurapika came by, and said "It's upside down," and Kuroro widened his eyes. No wonder he can't read it. "Sorry, I was lost in thoughts," he said and then turned his book downside up. He felt really stupid.

Then Kurapika left Retsu in the library with Leaf while she and Pairo went to the Cafeteria. At the Cafeteria, Pairo ordered many food which costed him almost half of his allowance. "Pairo, you eat to much," Kurapika stated. But Pairo only smiled. When he was about to start eating, a girl wearing traditional clothes of a Japanese shrine maiden showed up and reached out her hand. She smiled at first and then she said, "Pairo," and Pairo arched an eyebrow. "Yes?" he replied. _How did she know my name?_ he thought.

"Can I have that sandwich?" she asked.

"Oh, sure," then Pairo lended her his sandwich. And Kurapika looked at the girl.

"Thank you," she ate it and continued, "Can I have that juice?"

"Um.. sure," he said and gave her his juice. And Kurapika is starting to stare.

"Thank you," she drank it and continued, "Can I have that slice of watermelon?"

"Umm.. okay," and he gave it to her. She said thank you, and her eyes turned black. By that, Kurapika and Pairo were terrified and couldn't move. Then Killua came running and called out 'Nanika'. The two Kurutas turned their sight to Killua and tried to talk but they were too scared.

"Say hello," he said and rather quick.

"Hello," and her eyes turned back to normal.

"Oh.. Onii-chan!" she said happily. Still, the two Kuruta are still shocked as hell. Killua looked at those two that have their jaws following the flow of gravity and their eyes widened as if they are about to pop out from their eye sockets. He sighed and explained,

"She's my little sister, Alluka. Apparently, she has this other _self_ of hers that can do any wish granting when someone fulfills three of her requests. Refuse four times and you and the person or people you love most and spent the most time with will die," he simply said, so casually even.

"What?!" both shouted at the silver haired boy and Alluka laughed at his big brother getting shouted at.

"You don't need to shout, jeez," he said while scratching his ear.

"Anyways Alluka, don't ever run away from me again alright. Who knows you'll do wish granting and that person ignores your requests?! And we really have to avoid.. Illumi urgh," he said, looking angry.

"Sorry onii-chan" she said.

Kurapika and Pairo really didn't understand, are the Zoldycks really this weird, or maybe even weirder? But then again, like they're one to talk. Kurutas can change their eyes' color when angered or frenzied. Zoldycks are normal, if they don't do murder, that is.

When it was Friday, in art class, they were ordered by the teacher to start painting in groups, each have to help each other by criticizing. Kurapika, Pairo, and Leaf are in the same group, their theme is destroyed nature. As usual, Leaf's painting was awesome as hell, Kurapika and Pairo blinked uncountable times and just stared at it intensively. It was a painting of a faceless girl with a white dress standing soullessly between a polluted city and a lively forest. Kurapika started doing the background and Pairo was still trying to understand the theme. Meanwhile, a bunch of girls are plotting something evil against a certain blonde Kuruta, as revenge for _snatching away their beloved Kuroro_, they whispered to each other so that the blonde couldn't hear them. When classes were over, Kurapika went to her dorm and went to a near cafe with her laptop.

She was researching about the nen building at school since she will be studying there starting on Monday and also she was trying to eat sweets and have tea. When she was done, it was already 4 p.m. She went to the town square and met up with Pairo and Leaf, who were about to go to the music store and art suppliers store. Kurapika bought classical music along with Pairo while Leaf was searching for Vocaloid and other Japanese songs.

At the art suppliers store, Leaf went to buy ink for his G-pen and copic markers. It costed a lot of money but he seems relaxed, because he's actually spending his brother's money. When they were done, they went back to the school and each went to their dorms.

On Saturday, Kurapika was walking towards the library. She didn't knew that there were some girls in zetsu following her. When she was about to enter the library, loads of paint come squirting to her. Kurapika got covered in paint. Of course it was very audible and very weird sound, Kuroro got curious since it wasn't everyday sound and he went out of the library. A blonde- no- back colorful, Kuruta standing, and a bunch of girls laughing behind. Kurapika didn't do anything about them, she just stood there with her hands down and looking at the floor. "Kurapika?" Kuroro called out. The blonde looked up and said, "Kuroro?" with her voice rather sluggish. The girls behind then started to get rather annoyed. _That hideous blonde is trying to get Kuroro's attention! That bitch..._ the girls thought. Kuroro then gave them a death glare. And the girls scrammed.

"Kurapika why are those girls doing this to you?" he asked with a worried tone.

"How the heck should I know," she said while looking away.

Kuroro squatted down and took a look at the blonde. _She's obviously trying to hold her tears,_ he thought. He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets and said, "Anyways you better take a bath now or your back will be forever colorful,"

She looked at Kuroro with glassy eyes, which made her look so vulnerable, and said "Do you think I could even walk from here back to my dorm looking like this?" with an upset tone and a faint blush could be seen from her cheeks.

Kuroro sighed and handed her his coat to cover her_ very colorful_ back. "Just make sure to give it back to me," he said.

Kurapika nodded and went back to her dorm to shower. Kuroro of course, was smart enough to not to stand around while the girls are still around. So he decided to follow her all the way back to her dorm stealthily, without anybody, even her knowing. After Kurapika took a shower and went out of her room to give Kuroro back his coat, as expected, the girls came again and this time, squirting all kinds of sauce. Kuroro managed to change the sauce direction before it reaches Kurapika using whatever tricks he had and the sauce backfired and went to the girls instead. Kurapika widened her eyes when she saw that. The girls then stared at each other, they were all covered in sauce. They cried and left.

"Uh.. here's your coat back?" Kurapika said and gave him back his coat. "And did you follow me?" she asked.

"Yep, I wasn't stupid enough to let you go back alone," he took his coat back while looking somewhat satisfied for his right decision.

Kurapika blushed when he said that and Kuroro didn't know why, but then he thought about the words he used and realized what a 'romantic' sentence it was. He had his jaws hanging down like and idiot while Kurapika was still blushing, even steam from her face could be seen. She covered her face with her small hands and went back to her dorm. Kuroro scratched the back of his head and went back to the library.

Behind the near bushes, there was Pairo and Leaf looking at what happened. Leaf was clutching his chest looking at that sight looking pretty sad. And then there's Pairo with his eyes sparkling, so happy that his childhood friend is starting to understand love, maybe. Then he looked at Leaf, who was suffering pretty badly, and just ignored him. "Go Kurapika!" Pairo said while clenching his fists with sparkling scarlet eyes. Leaf looked at Pairo and was surprised to know that Pairo is actually a Kuruta. Pairo then looked at Leaf questioningly.

"You're a Kuruta?" Leaf asked with a scared tone while pointing his finger towards Pairo.

"Ah.. umm.. How should I say this?" He said and laughed sheepishly. "Yes I am but please don't be scared," he said while using hand gestures to convince Leaf. "Sure, that was only acting anyway," Leaf said and laughed.

Back in Kurapika's room, the blonde is laying on her bed, still blushing and dammit that sentence keeps repeating in her mind. _I wasn't stupid enough to let you go back alone_. Damn that bastard, Kurapika muttered. Meanwhile, Leaf is currently telling Pairo something,

"This is very common. This is like one of those common Shoujo Manga. Where a popular boy seems cooler than usual for a second-minute-hour-day-month-year or something after protecting the main female character of the manga and that the female starts having feelings for the guy. Usually she goes back to her room and starts saying things like '_what is this feeling? is this.. no it can't be_' and stuff. And, you see Kurapika getting bullied by Kuroro's fan girls? That is so similar with common Shoujo manga. The main female character usually gets bullied by the boy's fan girls. But in the end most Shoujo manga ends with romantic endings," Leaf explained.

"Most?" Pairo asked.

"Yeah, there are some Shoujo manga that ends up in a tragic way. Either the boy dies, the girl dies, they never met each other again, or both died" Leaf said with a casual tone. What a Shoujo manga expert.

* * *

**Author's Note :** Yeah thank you for reading. While making this chapter, I ain't have any idea about what to make so I brain stormed and the word Shoujo came up. Sorry if it's not your type of fan fiction. But don't worry, next will be not about Kurapika, but about Gon, Killua, and Retsu. And a bit of Kai and Leaf if you don't mind. Kurapika will be having a break from the stage for a while, maybe XD Please review~

**Edited :** Where Alluka calls out Pairo. It was "onii-chan" but turned into "Pairo" since Alluka needs to know the person's name to do wish granting. Special thanks to **Sweet Candy180 **for pointing out my mistake.


	7. Start of War

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Hunter x Hunter  
**Early Note :** This is a start of a new arc /celebrates/ by any means, enough with the introduction and start this arc *throws confetti* other than that I will start writing long chapters now (not that anybody cares) hope you will continue reading and reviewing this fiction.  
**Chapter Summary : **Start of War

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Is that you Leaf?" Kai called out, looking somewhat angry, sad, yet happy. Leaf gulped, knowing he's in very very very big trouble, when Kai starts to nag, he will sound like a professional nagger. Leaf nodded and Kai ran towards Leaf. _Oh shit I'm in big trouble_, Leaf thought while looking terrified.

"Leaf, you don't know how much Mother and Father missed you," Kai said with a smile. While Leaf's face is totally saying an 'eh?' and Kai just face palmed. "Look Leaf, mother had been crying everyday, and do you know how many days there are in four years?! She even made a shrine, prayed everyday, and wasted more then hundred tissue packs! Not to mention Father, he had been staring at your paintings and drawings five hours a day. And especially Lilia, you know how creepy she can be at times, she made a whole warehouse of dolls of you!" Kai said, loud and clear.

While Leaf is just standing there, his face saying_ dafuq is wrong with my family_. Seriously, Leaf doesn't understand family love does he?

Kai pulled Leaf's ear "For short, everyone in the house misses you, you understand?" he said and sighed.

"Eh?" he said while putting on a weird smile.

"For the who-knows-how-many-I-didn't-count times, your family misses you, they need you back!" he said while trying to restrain his anger by smiling weirdly and damn there's hell's flame as background. _Oh no he's getting angry_, Leaf muttered.

While those two are 'bonding' in a sibling way, here are three people playing in the park. Gon, Killua, and Retsu. "So Retsu, how is the nen building like? You study there right?" Gon asked and Retsu looked at him.

"Yeah, it's almost similar to the hunters building. But instead of learning other stuff than nen, there you only learn nen, train your body, and not like hunters building that teaches in classes, in the nen building, you get to have your own mentor. And also, the nen building holds festival once in a month," Retsu explained to Gon. Gon seemed to understand, but Killua looked at her questioningly.

"So who's your mentor?" Killua asked.

"Ah, for me, I study without a mentor," she said.

"Is that allowed?" Gon asked

"Yeah. But those who don't have a mentor has to study in the public dojo, not in personal training rooms," Retsu said.

She sat on a swing and started swinging back and forth. After a few seconds, her eyes caught a cute little kitten and hopped to the ground. Gon and Killua looked at Retsu and stared at the kitten. The blonde picked the kitten up and showed it to Gon and Killua. At first, the two wondered why she showed them that kitten, and Retsu looked at them confusingly and said "Use gyo," and they did.

They noticed a bit of aura coming out from the kitten and noticed that it's no living creature at all, it's a nen projectile.

"Just in case you don't know, the school has many nen projectiles like this to check on the surroundings or the area. I sometimes help them make nen spies, nen puppets to be exact. In fact, some of my puppets are sometimes sent away to check you two," she said.

"Wait what?" Killua asked looking like and idiot.

Retsu laughed and went back to the swing and started swinging again. Now back to Leaf and Kai, the former s currently acting high and mighty. "So, they need me and they don't need you huh?" he said while putting on a creepy smile. "You little runt," Kai said and up Leaf go stuck on top a tree. How ironic for a_ leaf_ to be stuck on a tree- no it's not. "Serves you right you crazy otaku," he said.

"I'm not crazy," he shouted from the tree and Kai decided to ignore him.

While those two and those three are bonding together, Kurapika is at the library, say, bonding with Kuroro? No those two haven't talked to each other at all since yesterday. They were the only two people in the library and things are really awkward there and it even sent away a very weird aura which made the other students who wanted to enter fled away. Even though they didn't made any eye contact, they still felt like they were glaring at each other. That situation there was really creepy, weird, and awkward. Luckily, Shalnark and Pairo came in.

"Danchou!" Shalnark called out

"Kurapika!" Pairo called out

And both at the same time. Each looked at the ones who called their name and Kurapika immediately dragged Pairo to the place she was reading at while Kuroro looked somewhat anxious and gestured Shalnark to come near. Shalnark checked the surroundings while walking towards Kuroro and noticed that before Shalnark and that brunette came in, they were the only two people around, and judging by his Danchou's very unusual anxiety and weird looking face and gesture, it's safe to assume.. that it will be the end of his life by those two if he assumed that. Nonetheless, it has became somewhat interesting to see his danchou acting rather childish and anxious.

Pairo then left Kurapika for a while and called out Shalnark, they are pretty close in the instant they met each other near the stairs when heading to the library. Shalnark excused himself for a minute and then walked towards Pairo. When they were finally able to talk without getting heard by those two, Pairo and Shalnark smiled at each other "How did she looked?" Shalnark asked. "Well, she was blushing from time to time," Pairo replied and smiled somewhat creepy and weird looking. "This is very interesting, although I bet Nobunaga will explode by the idea of this," Shalnark said and laughed. Little did they know, that Kuroro and Kurapika are standing behind them.

"K-Kurapika?" Pairo turned his head slowly to the blonde girl.

"D-Danchou?" Shalnark turned his head slowly to the raven haired man.

_This is the end of our lives,_ they muttered with shining tears. Kick there, punch there. Kurapika really looks like she over powers everyone when she has that hell background, especially when she has Kuroro next to her. They overpower everybody.

When it was evening, the spiders held their usual meeting and this time, Nobunaga is persistent, determined, to choose that damn blonde girl as their next threat target. And unknown to Kuroro, Nobunaga managed to convince the others to choose the blonde as well. Shalnark didn't agree though, and he remembered that conversation he had with Pairo just before the meeting.

* * *

"Although I'm a bit worried with this," Shalnark said to Pairo

"Why?" the brunette asked, tilting his head a bit

"You see, Me and Kuroro are in a threat club, we threat random people and we earn money by doing so. Kuroro is the leader and on one certain day, Kurapika happened to punch him and the members saw that. They hated Kurapika ever since and now they are trying to make Kurapika the next target." he said and looked at Pairo

"Then, make me your next threat target," Pairo said, Shalnark surprised with what the former said

"You know, by doing that, Kurapika will hate Kuroro for making you their next target," Shalnark said

"Hmm.. I think she will hate the one who suggested it," Pairo said

"But then she will hate me," Shalnark replied looking quite idiotic

"Oh..." he said, running out of ideas

"I'd like to stop them but they are so stubborn," Shalnark said

"But, I'd like to give it a go. We will be equal after all. You will be hurt and I will be hated and hurt, that seems fair," Shalnark said

"All for the sake of those two," Pairo smiled

"Yeah," Shalnark smiled silly

* * *

"Hey, instead of Kurapika, why not her friend? It will damage two people at once right?" Shalnark suggested which made the others stared at him silently. Phinks asked Shalnark about the blonde's friend and so he described her friend's looks. The spiders, including Kuroro, listened to Shalnark closely. The spider head tilted his head a bit and arched an eyebrow. The person Shalnark happened to describe was that brunette from earlier. Weird, they seemed like close friends, how come he suggested that brunette?

"Shalnark, outside," Kuroro pointed out the door and walked away with Shalnark. Of course the others tensed up. He seems serious today.

"Shal, why did you chose that brunette?" he asked calmly, with his eyes bore towards the younger spider's eyes.

"Because, I hate that person, he's a bothersome and an annoying kid," he said while looking away.

"You're lying," the younger spider looked to the leader's eyes with disbelief.

Shalnark was about to say something but Kuroro managed to continue first,

"I'm the troupe's leader, do you think I can get fooled easily?" he asked and looked at Shalnark's eyes with a hint of anger.

"No," the younger one replied looked down.

"I don't know what you're planning but, we'll make him as the next target," Kuroro said and went back inside the club room, as well as Shalnark.

"So then, it is decided that our target will be Pairo, the blonde's friend," Kuroro announced

* * *

It was night by then, Kurapika is taking a quick stroll in the School's rose garden. She sat down on a bench and looked the amazing garden of roses. Not too far, she can see Leorio stuck between two branches. He must have gotten caught in Tonpa's prank again. Kurapika pulled Leorio and the latter thanked the former for helping him. Leorio snorted and looked at Kurapika,

"Say, do you happen to know Hisoka?" he asked. That question sent shivers down to Kurapika's spines.

"Uh, yeah," she said while faking a smile.

"So, did you heard about that creepy affection he has towards... strong people?" he asked, gulped once.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't, what about it?" she said while looking disgusted.

"You better be careful. You're strong right?"

"I guess so?"

"Then just stay away from that creep, not to mention you're a girl, who knows what he will do to-" but before he could finish his sentence, Kurapika already sent a punch right to his solar plexus and without notice, she activated her scarlet eyes., and not to mention she isn't wearing any contacts.

"You're a Kuruta?" he asked with his jaw trying to follow gravity by dropping a bit.

Kurapika gasped turned her back to Leorio, trying to calm herself down. "Anyways I'm going back to my dorm," she said and left.

* * *

It's Monday and Gon, Killua, and Kurapika, are studying in the nen building. At first, they had trouble finding their mentors. Then Zushi came by. Zushi explained about mentors and told them that his mentor is Wing. Kurapika got lucky and at the same time unlucky, she got a mentor, but that mentor is really annoying. Kurapika's mentor is named Mizuken. While Gon and Killua got that old hag, Bisuke, as mentor.

First day and they were tired as hell. They didn't knew that nen training could be so tiring. And the physical training was extreme for Kurapika, she's a girl so there are some exercises that were very hard for her to do.

Kuroro, who was at the library, counted time silently, as the threat will start in a few more hours.

The other spiders were getting ready, while Shalnark looked at the scenery silently and alone. Then Pairo came, he looked at Shalnark's worried face and the former just smiled, he can't do anything about it now. "Pairo, are you sure you're fine being the target?" he asked.

"Yeah it's fine. I'm already used to getting bullied and that kind of stuff," he replied casually.

Shalnark was somewhat surprised with his reply. By then, Pairo told Shalnark stories on how Kurapika always saved him from bullies when they were little. She would just suddenly be there for him and beat the crap out of those bullies. The bullies would usually try and have revenge for Kurapika and Pairo or report it to the elders. Although it was kind of weird for a girl to be that strong, Pairo thought and scratched his head. She even saved him once from a bunch of kidnappers. "We both got kidnapped once when we were still eleven. Kurapika told me that everything would be fine and stuff, she said she had a plan. Then one of the kidnappers tried to rape her," he paused and Shalnark gasped.

"In the end, Kurapika kicked his weakness hard and we escaped. What was amazing was that Kurapika knew one of the kidnappers would try to rape her, so she used that advantage," he said and looked up.

"And to be honest, I'm also doing this so Kurapika won't be the target. She had helped me lots of times and you know what's next," Pairo smiled.

"Yeah, I know," Shalnark replied and looked up.

Kurapika got in the library and searched for books about secrets to nen, since her mentor ordered her to do so. She can't find it so she asked Kuroro.

"Hey bastard, do you know where the book about secrets of nen is at right now?" she asked sharply. Kuroro couldn't help but chuckle.

"What do you need that for anyway?" he asked

"None of your business,"

"It is since I'm the librarian,"

"I don't care just tell me where it is,"

"Not until you tell me what you need it for,"

"I hate you so much,"

And Kurapika searched again. Kuroro let out a small laugh because, the book isn't in any of those shelves. Kurapika heard and saw that smirk and noticed something wrong. "It's.. not here is it?" she asked with her eyes boring straight towards his.

The raven haired man nodded and the blonde stomped the floor childishly and Kuroro laughed at the sight. Let our times as friends last longer please, he begged inside. Although he knew, things will never be the same again with the girl after the Genei Ryodan damages her friend. Kuroro then gestured Kurapika a come-here. Kurapika complied and went with him. Both of them went to the nen files basement near the counter and Kurapika searched for the book she searched for. She found it and when she was about to leave,

"By the way.. I'm using this because my mentor told me to get this and read it," she said.

Before she went out of the door Kuroro called out her name and the blonde turned back,

"Don't believe in what the book says too much," he said and gestured a you-are-dismissed.

* * *

Monday, July 19th 2010 || 11.59 p.m

The clock told Kurapika that it was almost midnight. She can't sleep well today, she doesn't know why. She turned there turned here to find a comfortable sleeping position but every one felt uncomfortable. When she was about to drift to sleep, her eyes snapped open wide.

"Pairo," she called out and opened the window and got out from the dorms, since the door must have been locked by the land lady already.

She ran towards the Emerald dorm and saw a bunch of crowd surrounding a big tree near the dorm. Kurapika's eyes widened and turned scarlet, luckily, she already wore contacts before leaving. What she saw was Pairo being pinned against a tree. He's not dead, but he's unconscious. He's not what you can call 'fine', in fact, he's badly damaged. His head got hit and is bleeding, his right arm seems broken and his left leg has so many wounds. Pinned along with his hand is a note,

_'We reject no one. So take nothing from us'_

_Genei Ryodan..._

_Spiders..._

_I will hunt you down_, Kurapika said to herself.

Tuesday, July 20th 2010

She curled herself in her room, preparing revenge. Nobody heard about Kurapika on Tuesday, the girls in her inn says that she's having a mental breakdown, some even said she's losing her mind. "Poor her, it had only been a week since school started," someone said. Kurapika heard that but ignored it. But what she had been troubled with is that, Kuroro is the leader of that group, so why? I thought we were friends, she muttered.

She clenched her fists hard, she couldn't help but to cry a bit.

Gon, Killua, and Leorio knocked the door. Kurapika turned her head towards the door but gave no response. Gon called out her name. She flinched a bit and stared at the door with hesitation. She stood up and decided to open the door.

"Kurapika, are you alright?" Leorio asked worryingly.

"No I'm not," Kurapika answered.

They all looked at her with worry and Killua decided to tell Kurapika about Pairo's condition

"Look, Pairo's fine, many of his injuries are already treated, we'll just wait until he wakes up," the zoldyck boy said.

"Until.. he wakes up? Are you saying that he isn't conscious right now?!" Kurapika panicked and grabbed Killua's shirt collar.

"Relax woman!" and Kurapika released her grip off Killua's shirt collar.

"Yeah, you can pretty much say, a coma," he said and looked away.

Kurapika's eyes turned scarlet and the others saw it. She released her aura and stood up. She made a dash towards the window and ran towards the library. Gon, Killua, and Leorio panicked by the sudden mad dash of the blonde and chased her. But it was too late by then, she reached the library already. Kuroro was there, standing, placing the books back and his eyes widened a bit when he saw Kurapika, in such a messy state. Messy hair, messy clothes, and all of that. Kurapika charged her aura at her leg and made a quick dash to Kuroro and prepared to land a blow. Kuroro was taken aback with this and tried to dodge. His body was fine, but his clothes got ripped by a wing of her aura.

"You're so dead," she said but by that time, she was knocked out by the silver haired boy.

Killua gave a glance towards the older man and left with Kurapika on top of his shoulders. Kuroro only looked at her with a somewhat regretful look. He didn't want to hurt her friend but, for Ryuusegai and the council, he will do any mission. Kurapika was determined, she wanted to train more.

And so, a few months have passed and it's already Christmas Eve. Kurapika already learned nen more than she previously had, she made her hatsu, and.. Pairo hasn't regained consciousness yet. The spiders never heard about Kurapika, either did Kuroro. She hadn't made a move of revenge and that made the others confused. While the truth is, she had been making revenge moves since the beginning they damaged Pairo.

When she finally appeared out of nowhere, Kuroro was near on rejoicing- he almost called out her name.

On Christmas, Uvogin is nowhere to be seen. Shalnark hacked the school's system and noticed that Uvogin, had been expelled.

* * *

"So you have come for revenge?" he asked

It was eight in the night. Uvogin looked at the blonde Kuruta mockingly. She only learned nen for a few months, she can't deal much damage to me I'm sure of it, he thought. The Kuruta remained silent.

"Are you sure, you want to start a _war_?" he asked

The Kuruta still remained silent, but only for a while. When Uvogin was about to take one step forward, she opened her mouth.

"Are you sure, that I am the one who wanted to start a war?" she asked back mockingly.

* * *

**Author's Note :** Do you think I skipped too many things here? If yes please review and mention which part you want more detailed and I'll be happy to fix it. Thank you for reading and please review.


	8. Unsettling Minds

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Hunter x Hunter  
**Chapter Summary : **Unsettling Minds

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kurapika's eyes burned scarlet, but covered by her contacts. The giant spider looked at her with mocking eyes.

"Hmm.. starting a war seems nice. But right now, it's a duel," he said and released his aura. _What an incredible display of aura_, Kurapika thought. They were in the duel room, which has a very high ceilings and is very spacious. Uvogin wrecked the school's floor and made a smoke screen. The blonde was no idiot of course, she escaped the smoke screen and dashed backwards. The blonde then used her ability, Nen chains. She threw her chains straight to the man but he dodged. After some time, Uvogin landed a punch on Kurapika and she was unharmed by it. The girl mockingly insulted the man and the said man felt claimed that it was only twenty five percent of his aura.

This time, he'll use fifty.

But the blonde kept darting around. Soon enough, he used one hundred percent. The walls behind him crumbled by his aura display and he raised another smoke screen. This time, Kurapika didn't dash to anywhere. The man concealed his presence. He's using In. Kurapika raised her defenses up and turned more alert than before. Then she saw a slight shift in the smoke, turned around, and used her arm to block off Uvogin's big bang impact. Her arm shattered, and she was sent flying by the impact. Luckily she landed safely on top a platform. Up there, she complimented him with a mocking tone. It's Impressive that he took advantage of that smoke screen to conceal both his presence and his large body. However, he's not the only one who can use In, She threatened. Suddenly, his body and movements felt restrained. There's something weird going on. He used gyo.

Chains.

He's restricted by nen chains. In Kurapika's term, it's called Chain Jail. One of his ability that forces her target into zetsu state. However it can only be used on a Ryodan member. If she uses it on a person who is not a member of the Ryodan, she will forfeit her life.

"So you can use Gyo too?" she said and jumped down the platform. But how did he got restricted by chains? And when? As if she understood the meaning of the look Uvogin showed, she glared at him intensively.

"While you were giving away idle threats, my chains had already been circling around you. Capture complete," she said flatly like a program bot.

But Uvogin was confused, she had put a massive amount of aura on her chains, so how come she has an enchancer's defense?

"I see you're still having problems understanding," she paused "Let me explain, before I get you expelled," and took off her contacts.

Uvogin was surprised, really surprised. She's a Kuruta. He had heard once that Kurutas are well known for their scarlet eyes, but other than that, they are somewhat justice freaks and revenge driven people. If one messes a Kuruta, the others will have revenge, and forget their sense of justice yet aim high for bringing justice at the same time. Does that mean, the brunette he harmed was a Kuruta as well?

"When my eyes turn scarlet, I become a specialist. And when I'm a specialist, I master every category. And this is my ability, Emperor Time,"

She ripped a part of her clothes, to be exact, her sleeve. She used one of her chains and it circled around her arm. In a matter of seconds, her shattered arm was completely healed._ I shattered that arm completely and she healed it in seconds?!_ he thought.

"I use self-enchanced healing to heal a complete broken arm," and the chain she used swung back into her sleeves.

Kurapika approached the man and punched him. She asked about the spiders abilities yet he didn't talk. She punched him over and over again. There was many blood here and there. The blood he vomited. How, how could he damaged Pairo, with all that blood, with that sensation left on his hand, how could he even live on like that? It messed up her mind. She knew, after this, she will have mental problems.

"Alright that's enough," a voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Principal.. Netero?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Uvogin, you know the consequences of a duel loss. Kurapika, you have the rights to choose whether he gets expelled or not," the principal said.

"Expelled," she said in a sharp tone.

* * *

"Uvo lost in a duel?" Nobunaga asked with disbelieving tone.

"Apparently, yes.. If you don't believe it you can read the school's news and the report done in the principal's account," Shalnark replied.

"But.. Uvo never lost! Especially to a blonde girl!" he shouted out.

"And he didn't even informed us on having a duel! He must have been tricked!" he shouted again.

Hisoka turned his gaze to Kuroro and observed his expression. Still using his poker face, but he noticed a slight change with his infamous poker face. And then Nobunaga continued his tantrum. The others tried to restrain him and Shizuku was forced to knock him out.

It seems our plan failed. We didn't even plan it properly, it had too many loop holes in it. Why didn't we even properly planned this anyway? Pairo, our plan to save Kurapika from threats, to make you satisfied by saving her, and to somewhat make those two closer, have failed. I don't even know how could they even get closer in this situation, Shalnark thought to himself.

"Nobunaga, we make threats, and people doing this for payback is completely normal. Remember what the council said?" Franklin told Nobunaga.

"Tch, yeah I know," he said and sat down grumpily.

* * *

Saturday, December 25th. Kurapika was curling herself on top of her bed. She can't believe she just expelled someone. Someone she hated. Was the blonde a revenge driven monster from the start? She felt her clan's pride somewhat faded away but no, she doesn't care. She felt satisfied, yet guilty at the same time. Then she felt a sudden miss, she wondered how Pairo's condition is. So she visited the hospital.

Pairo's still in a coma. She sat on a chair near Pairo's bed and looked at him worryingly. How long will it take for Pairo to finally wake up? Will he wake up once the blonde make each and every one of the spiders expelled? If that is so, she'll be more than happy to do so, even if it mean risking her chances on being a hunter and get expelled. If it's for Pairo, she'll do anything.

She drifted to sleep beside him. As she sleeps, she felt pain in her head. Nightmares. It's not the first time, she had been having nightmares since Pairo went to a coma, but being beside him, her nightmares gotten worse. This is probably because the guilt she felt when she was unable to protect him from those spider freaks. Images of Pairo bleeding, of him suffering, pleading for help, and an image of his eye sockets empty. She woke up and widened her eyes. Did those bastards took his eyes as well?! She knew this will be impolite and disrespectful but she opened his eyes to check. Luckily, his eyes were still there. She then drifted back to sleep, accepting the nightmares. Nightmares on Christmas, it's not so bad to Kurapika.

Morning came and Christmas is no longer here. She opened her eyes to see that Pairo is still unconscious.

She stood up and left the hospital. She went back to her room and three people were running after her. She turned her back and two people hugged her cheerfully. "Kurapika you're back!" Gon cheerfully stated. The blonde smiled and ruffled those boys' hair.

"So, did you really defeated a member of the Ryodan?" Leorio asked.

"Yeah," she stated.

"Having you only learned nen in a few months, how could you manage that?"

Then silence came between those four. The blonde looked away, it was obvious she is thinking whether to tell them or not. Then she looked at those three and explained. "My power can only be used on the Genei Ryodan. If I use it on a person who is not a spider, I will forfeit my life," they looked at her disbelievingly, but they know there are more explanation to come.

"As a sign of my resolve, I put a nen blade on my heart, which if I ever break that rule, the blade will crush my heart, leading me to death. But in return for the resolve, I gained more nen power that exceeds my original nen power. There is one chain that is solely used for the Genei Ryodan, that is, Chain Jail. This chain forces the target into a zetsu state while the target's movements gets restrained. I had one made for the Ryodan and it is able to kill if the person don't obey the conditions but, if I were to kill I will get expelled. And that is my Judgement Chain. I state two conditions upon my target, like how I used it on myself in return for more nen power," she explained. They somewhat understand, and somewhat don't understand.

Kurapika looked away and Gon looked at her worryingly. "Kurapika, can you put a nen blade inside of me?"

The others were surprised of course. Gon's sudden resolve made Kurapika looked at him with a confused gaze.

"I can, but I won't," she replied. The others then looked at Kurapika, somewhat surprised with her reply.

"I can't risk it. You might break the conditions and I can't risk your life," she stated.

"Don't worry, I'm fine with that," Gon replied.

"No, and THAT IS THAT!" She shouted, which was so out of character of her.

She spun and made her way back to her room. Because of her previous nen training, she can take a break from training to beat the crap out of the Ryodan. She started gathering information about the Ryodan, but the members' information are nowhere to be found.

* * *

Meanwhile Kuroro is walking around. Then Neon passed by and blushed when she saw such a handsome man in the school. Kuroro smiled at her and Neon blushed even more. They went to a nearby cafe and had tea there.

"So, you study at the nen building right?" he asked gently, not showing his evil aura. Luckily, Neon didn't know about the spiders.

"Yeah," she replied cheerfully.

"So what is your nen ability?" he asked again, using an innocent face and a fake smile.

"Ah, I can do fortune telling. I can tell your fortune if you want to," she stated.

"Really?" again, with a fake innocent smile.

"Yeah, just write down your name, date of birth, and your blood type," she said.

Kuroro then started writing the required information his notebook and lent her the book and his pen.

"Kuroro Lucilfer? That's a weird name," she laughed.

"My friends call me danchou," he stated

"That's even weirder," she laughed and then started writing his fortune. Kuroro observed her ability and then got the idea on stealing it. When she came back to her room, she noticed she was no longer able to use her nen ability. It was stolen- it was sealed, by Kuroro Lucilfer, in his Conjured book, The Bandit's Secret. Then he went back to the club room where the others are waiting for him. When he came back, the club room looked like ship wreck. And the others are still trying to restrain a certain Nobunaga. Then the whole room fell into silence as the members noticed his presence.

"Ah, Danchou, y-you're back," Phinks stated the obvious.

"Explain," he said blankly.

"Nobunaga wanted to chase the blonde and we told him to stay since it was your order but he resisted so.." Phinks' voice trailed away.

"So you engaged into a fight with him?" he asked. No response from the members, which was a definite yes.

"Nobunaga, I want you to write down your name, date of birth, and your blood type on this piece of paper," he ordered. Nobunaga was confused but either way he wrote the information. Then Kuroro used Neon's ability and told Nobunaga's fortune. What was told in his fortune shocked him, half of the spiders will get expelled. But who knows who will get expelled,

* * *

Kurapika walked into the library in search of Kuroro. But that man wasn't working in the library today, so she decided to just read books. She then came by many books which she had been searching for ages. And all of them in one row. Such a coincidence. Then there was suddenly music, classical music. She turned around and saw a radio near the counter. The music is really soothing. It made her kinda sleepy.

But she slapped her cheeks and started reading. She was able to read in peace and continued on doing so. Until loud noises started coming from the third floor. If she remembered correctly, the floor above is where the club rooms are at. It's probably the club where girls gather and.. wait a minute, she hasn't join any club yet. Suddenly the door slammed open, which surprised the living hell of the blonde. It's Satotz, such awesome timing.

"Kurapika, you are aware that every student MUST join a club right?" he asked her.

_This timing is just plain wrong, she thought to herself._

"Yeah, I'm aware of that," she excused.

"Then tell me why haven't you joined a club and it's already past the deadline!" he shouted, which is so out of character of him.

_It's your fault for not reminding, that's your job right? she thought._

"Because there are way too many silly clubs and there aren't any clubs that I want to join in?" she stated, more like a question though.

"Please do not use reasons like that," he sighed.

_But it's the truth so shut up, she thought. _

"But it's the truth ," she replied.

"Deadline, February 15th,"

He sighed again and reminded her to just choose a freaking club to join. The blonde sighed and sat down and read the club list.

* * *

Hunters, Nen, and Threats School - Club list || Page 1

1. Archery Club - Full  
2. Swordsmanship Club - Almost Full  
3. Crafting Club - Almost Full  
4. Otaku Club - Still looking for more members  
5. Books Club - Average amount of members  
6. Writing Club - Average amount of members  
7. Designers Club - Average amount of members  
8. Training Club - Almost Full  
9. Knife Throwing Club - Full  
10. Music club - Full but still willing to accept members  
11. Research Club - Average amount of members  
12. Machines Club - Almost Full  
13. Cooking Club - Almost Full

Hunters, Nen, and Threats School - Club list || Page 2

14. Darkness - Unknown  
15. Drowning Hell - Searching for members  
16. Voice acting club - Average amount of members  
17. Drawing Club - Almost Full  
18. Stalkers - Unknown  
19. Basketball Club - Almost Full  
20. Soccer Club - Full  
21. Badminton Club - Full  
22. Swimming Club - Almost Full  
23. Games Club - Almost Full  
24. Festival Organizer - Looking for members that are organized and discipline  
25. Sweets Provider - Looking for members that can make sweets  
26. Genei Ryodan - Secret

* * *

She was about to turn page three until she saw Club number 26, The Genei Ryodan. How she wanted to tear that list apart, but put that aside for now, she must choose a club to join. So she continued to page three (last page).

* * *

Hunters, Nen, and Threats School - Club list || Page 3

27. Gamble Club - Almost Full  
28. Helpers - Average amount of members  
29. Nen finder - Looking for members from the nen building  
30. Kuroro Fan Club - Full  
31. Killua Fan Club - Almost Full  
32. Kai Fan Club - Almost Full  
33. Kurapika Fan Club - Full  
34. Shota Fan Club - Almost Full  
35. Loli Fan Club - Full

If interested on making a Club, please contact either or .

* * *

What a bunch of boring clubs, but still, the Ryodan is making her worry. _Put that aside for now, take a hold on yourself_, Kurapika thought. And damn that fan club. Well, she is interested with the Books Club and Writing Club. She likes to read books and it had been one of her child hood dreams to be a writer. But, she has to exact revenge on the Ryodan, so wouldn't it be better of her to choose the training club? But being honest to herself, she always had an interest on swords, since she was raised to fight using swords back when she was a kid. _What should I choose?_ she asked herself and scratched her head.

Well, she needs to relax once in a while and fulfill her child hood dreams so, she chose to enter the writing club. She submitted her form to Satotz and he was indeed surprised, she turned her submission form really quick.

She then went back to her room and lay down on her bed. She rolled around and decided to read Dino Hunter again. _Now where did Pairo put it?_ she asked to herself. She started searching for the book here and there. Then she opened one of the drawers on her desk. There it is.

She started reading it again and her eyes beamed cheerfully when reading it. She had forgotten what a great book this was. She flipped through pages and imagined herself being a hunter. She can only hope that she is able to graduate from this school. With all the problems she's having with the spiders, there's a chance that she might get expelled if she starts a war or lose in a duel. She started clenching her fist and tighten her hold on the book. She could just wish that Pairo would wake up and give her an answer, whether to exact revenge or not.

Being completely honest with herself, she doesn't really understand Pairo. Sure they had been friends since they were kids, but she never really understood whether he's angry or not. Who knows he wants revenge. Who knows he doesn't want revenge.

_I can't settle this alone_, she muttered.

She dropped the book lightly on top of the bed and started to curl up feeling depressed.

She sighed and covered her eyes with her right arm.

She can't settle this alone.

* * *

Leaf is now at his room, drawing Kurapika and Pairo while listening to his favorite band, ONE OK ROCK - Answer is Near. He really likes that song. It gave him inspiration to draw, he always felt that his hand became light and his imagination became more extreme than ever when he listens that song. Drawing strokes usually pop out on his mind, other than that, his hands sometimes even move by itself, following the image in his mind.

When he finished, he started drawing Pairo because he missed him badly, but weirdly enough, the image that showed up isn't bright and happy but dark and despair. His hand started drawing by itself, drawing the recreation image of back then, Pairo's damaged body.

He took of his earphones and stopped drawing, but it was already finished. Even the background was recreated in the image he had. It was creepy. And something even creepier suddenly took place, his body felt really light, even his clothes. He didn't really knew what it meant, he was being pessimistic, he thought that the end of the world is near. So he ran to his brother.

"So you have learnt how to use nen?" Kai asked Leaf.

Leaf was dumbfounded, he didn't understand. Kai face palmed at his younger brother's stupidity. Then leaf just laughed so suddenly.

"Don't worry I know what nen is, maybe, but is this really nen? I thought it felt different," he stated.

"Yeah that's nen. And the one you're using is ten, one of the basic principles of nen," Kai explained

And so it goes on.

* * *

Tomorrow came fast, Kurapika visited Pairo again, hoping he will just wake up. But no, he hasn't woken up. She wondered when he will wake up. There's a possibility that, he will leave her in his sleep. Then when she was about to leave, Pairo's mother and Kurapika's mother arrived at Pairo's room. "Ah Kurapika!" her mother called out looking quite surprised.

"Mom?" she asked disbelievingly. Her mother ran towards her, gave her a hug, and a smack on her head.

"How have you been?" Kurapika's mother asked.

"I've been fine, especially when you SMACKED me," she said with thick sarcasm.

"Still as rude as ever are you? That's a relief" her mother stated and smacked her head again.

Pairo's mother laughed to see those two getting angry with each other. They really love sarcasm. Pairo's mother then reverted her attention to her son, she walked slowly to him. Kurapika and her mother slowly went mute when Pairo's mother's eyes turned scarlet. It's either out of anger, sadness, or both. She can't handle all of this. She looked at Kurapika and the later flinched a bit, barely noticeable.

"Take of Pairo well, please," his mother pleaded.

Kurapika nodded and the two mothers left the hospital. Kurapika gave Pairo a one final look for the day and left the hospital as well.

* * *

**Author's Note :** So what do you think about this chapter? If i skipped a few scenes please do tell and I'll edit the story. People if you can please help me by giving ideas. Don't know why but I keep on dismissing my ideas very recently. Anyways thank you for reading and please review. And if you ARE GOING TO REVIEW. Please answer these questions :

What do you think about Leaf's drawing ability? (That was his hatsu)  
What name do you think suits his ability?  
What scene (anything) do you want to add in the next chapter?


	9. Between Life and Death

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Hunter x Hunter  
**Chapter Summary : **Between Life and Death

* * *

**Chapter 9**

She decided to take a nap and slept peacefully throughout the afternoon until the evening, weirdly, she didn't have nightmares. Probably because she met her mom and Pairo's mother again. When she woke up, she saw the sun already setting. She stood up. The blonde grabbed her luggage, noticing something weird inside the luggage. She opened it carefully, and what she saw was a photo album. Now she remembers, she brought this album with her just in case she missed her family badly. She smiled a bit and opened the album.

She is starting to miss those days with her clan. All of them used to live in a forest, and they still do until now, but Kurapika is now not with her clan, she's with her friends. She started looking at the photos back then when she was five. She remembered that chaotic disaster when the Christmas Party took place, after the party, her parents got mad at each other because Kurapika stole their cake. Although the one who should be getting shouted was supposed to be Kurapika. Then, her back started feeling a bit pain.

Probably because of her scarlet eyes. She wasn't supposed to use it for too long, since it drains too much of her energy. Then she heard a bell rang.

It's time for dinner. She stood up and went to the dining room. When she appeared from the door, she noticed a few people giving her nasty glares. But decided to ignore them. She ate the provided soup and after a prayer with the landlady and the others, she went back to her room. Of course, the girls who gave her nasty glares decided to show up and act tough. There were three girls in total. One of them pinned kurapika against the wall with her feet and shoved her hands into her pockets. She used a certain grin that she always use to start fights.

By her posture, the blonde immediately knew who this girl was. The famous female bully in the school, Angelina.

"So I heard you and Kuroro used to be close huh?" she asked in a signature bully tone.

"Used to, yes," she admitted.

Angelina punched the wall next to Kurapika's face. It did not faze the blonde though. Instead, Kurapika felt that the girl is absolutely dumb.

"Bitches like you should die in hell you know," Angelina said and grinned.

_Bitches like you, Kurapika thought_

"I agree, you should really die in hell right now," Kurapika smirked and gave her a death glare.

"You bitch!" Angelina punched her right in the face. Although the fact is, Angelina is really scared. So are her friends.

"Listen here you brats," Kurapika looked up and used a certain death glare, a death glare that was taught by Killua, the girls looked at her with fear. "I don't care who I am close with neither should you. You shouldn't really try to punch me either. All of you are just big shots who wants attention and do you even think, you could ever beat me?" she threatened them just like that.

One of the girls lost control and absentmindedly tried to punch her. "SHUT UP!" she shouted and punched her.

Kurapika avoided it with ease and tripped the girl with so little effort.

Now she used Killua's assassin's death glare and magic does exist. Those girls ran away, before turning into mashed humans. She felt proud of herself that she can easily scare them like that, lessons from Killua really paid off.

* * *

Kuroro was staring at an empty space. He had been feeling bored recently, probably because Kurapika had already listed him as enemies. It was so fun when the girl was still around. He sighed. It's for the citizens of Ryuusegai, he has to accept the fact that she hates him now.

He stood up and went to the club room. He has another club meeting going on.

"Yo danchou," Phinks greeted as soon as the raven haired man showed up.

The man nodded and sat down. "Nobunaga, I heard from Shalnark that you had been secretly trying to infiltrate Kurapika's dorm to kill her,"

Nobunaga gulped hard and shot a glare to Shalnark. _Shal you're so dead_, he gave a warning through eye contact.

"Yes, Danchou," he replied and looked down, as if he's ready to get beheaded.

"Nobunaga," he called and the samurai looked up and froze. Kuroro gave him a glare that just seemed, out of character of him. "Do you want to endanger yourself by getting expelled? And have a few members suspended? What do you think the council will react to this?" he asked.

Nobunaga looked down again, felt horribly stupid. But deep beneath, there's a part of him that wanted to defy Ryuusegai's council's orders. But he tried to ignore that and so the meeting started. The other spiders each sat down in their respective seats.

"This meeting is actually about Kurapika," he paused, looking a Nobunaga, and continued, "Be careful if you get into a duel with her. Remember, her abilities are not something to make light of. We did not know what she used against Uvogin," he stated.

"Danchou," Shalnark called.

The man looked at the younger boy and raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, Uvogin contacted me saying that he will be visiting this school's new year festival. After all, he only got expelled not banned," he informed him.

Nobunaga raised his butt off the chair and slammed his hands on the table. "REALLY?!" he shouted a question. He was close to jumping like a child in his sugar high mode. Shalnark smiled and nodded and there he goes. Running outside the club room with both of his hands raised into the air while laughing like a madman. The members sighed._ The meeting isn't over yet you idiot_, Feitan thought.

"Change of plans, do not have a duel with her until Uvogin comes to the New Year festival. We'll have him tell us her abilities," he stated and dismissed the meeting. Strange, today's meeting is surprisingly short. Almost as short as Feita- and Phinks got hit by the short man. The eyebrow less man actually voiced out his thoughts loudly.

"Danchou, can I talk with you?" Shalnark asked and the others turned their attention to the boy.

The older man nodded and they went their way to the roof. As the older man looked down to the ground, the boy looked at his leader worryingly.

"Danchou, are you sure about it?" he asked and the man turned around.

"Sure about what?" he looked at the boy questioningly.

"About attacking Kurapika," and the man widened his eyes a bit.

"I never said anything about attacking her," he stated casually.

"But you are going to right?" the boy asked and put on a serious look.

There was an awkward silence between them, the wind passed through and Kuroro's bangs hid his face.

"You are dismissed," he said.

"Alright, danchou," and the younger boy went back to the club room.

He turned around again and looked down, looking at the ground and turned his gaze into Kurapika's dorm. He narrowed his eyes a bit and put on a worrying face. Then he decided to take a step back, spare a final gaze for today, and went back into the club room. Surprisingly, the spiders are still sitting on their seats, and they reverted their attention towards the spider head that just came in.

The spider head sat down and closed his eyes. This signaling the other spiders to think, and so they did. After a while, they all opened their eyes at the same time and Kuroro spoke up, "Who's our next target?"

* * *

Kurapika went to the writing club room, there were actually many people there, for her standards that is. Then all the members dropped their pen, paper, whatever they were holding.

Kurapika is treated as a celebrity in the school since she is a beautiful girl and the coldest ice queen, it's safe to say she's really famous. Given the fact that she even has her on fan club. Being famous meant she has many fans, and a lot of haters- jealous girls. But by the looks of it, it seems that they're all fans.

"Y-y-you are.. Kurapika right?" a girl asked. The president perhaps, judging by her card in her pocket.

"Yes, I am," she replied.

"Ah.. we're actually fans of your original script, the one you.. lost," she said.

"WAIT WHAT?!" the blond shouted.

"We're sorry we didn't return it to you but.. it was so inspirational for us.." she admitted, her eyes started shimmering as if she's going to cry in a matter of seconds.

"Oh no.. it's not that I was mad because of that it's just.. I didn't know that I actually lost it," she said and started laughing sheepishly. It was somewhat obvious that she was actually mad for that.

But for her to try and pretend like she was not mad meant that she is an angel, for the members that is.

* * *

Leorio was walking with Gon and Killua towards a cafe they usually visit. As usual, Killua ordered the cafe's signature chocolate cake. While Leorio ordered coffee with vanilla cream and chocolate powder, and Gon ordered egg tarts. Apparently, they are discussing about Kurapika and waiting for Leaf.

Leaf came in and excused himself to order orange juice first. A minute later he joined the three, they looked really shady from the customers' perspective. But the four didn't notice.

"So how can we convince Kurapika to let us help her?" Leorio started.

"Well asking her nicely didn't work," Killua stated the obvious casually and the others slammed their heads on the table, being depressed. _What a bunch of idiots_, Killua thought.

"How about we ask her again?" Gon suggested.

"And get a door slammed right in front of our face again? nope," Leaf replied.

"Then let's ask her in a place with no doors," Gon suggested again.

"Hey hey, remember she's a girl. Who knows, maybe she's having her monthly period, maybe she might kick us to death, or even send us to Mars," Leaf stated sheepishly while rolling his eyes.

"Kurapika's not like that," Gon said in a cute way with a huff puff effect.

"You sure?" Leaf pretended to get serious and Gon totally fell for it.

"Ummm..." and tears started gushing out. Leaf was shocked as hell. He really cried?!

"Oi oi, Gon don't cry," Killua tried to calm him down.

Out of the blue, Kurapika suddenly came in the cafe, not noticing the four's presence. She looked rather tired and a bit messy ( because of the fans in the writing club ). Then she made her way towards the counter and ordered a cheesecake. She made her way to an empty table, which happens to be next to the four's table. She passed the four just like that, she really didn't notice them. To be more precise, she didn't notice almost everyone's presence. She's spacing out. As she sat, she just stared at the cheesecake just like that.

"Pairo.." she muttered.

Her muttering was barely noticeable bby ut Gon's sharp hearing senses managed to catch what she muttered.

"Kuroro.." She muttered his name, much to Gon's surprise, he stood up and walked to her.

"Kurapika," Gon called out her name by her side.

_You idiot,_ Kilua thought.

She looked up to Gon with an empty gaze. Gon was rather fazed by her gaze for a moment and tried to say something but he couldn't. Right now, Kurapika only noticed Gon's presence.

"Sit down," she said.

Gon nodded and complied. Kurapika started eating her cheesecake and there was just this certain awkward silence between them. Kurapika didn't mind it though, and Gon is so dense that he doesn't even feel the awkwardness around him. Killua face palmed at that certain long silence.

"Kurapika, can I help you by dealing with the Genei Ryodan?" Gon asked and Kurapika's empty gaze became livelier and her eyes burned scarlet, not noticeable because of her contacts but Gon knew her eyes turned scarlet.

The boy knew this conversation frwill get serious. So he will try his best on persuading her to let them help her.

"No," she said flatly and sternly.

"But Kurapika," he tried to reason with her but,

"I won't risk your chances on being a hunter only for my revenge," she sighed.

Gon continued on convincing her while the other three kept on listening their conversation. She's a really stubborn girl, that statement is the most obvious. Killua kept face palming like every two minutes, Leaf keeps on praying with Leorio, hoping she will let them help. And finally, their prayers came true.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you got into a duel and lost. Is that fine by you?" she said sternly.

"Yes," the four said in unison, surprising her.

"You guys.. " She said in a soft voice.

"Don't worry Kurapika, we're friends and friends help each other," Leorio assured her.

"After all, I'm also doing this for Pairo too," Leaf said.

_I have really good friends, _she said to herself.

"Alright, so the plan is, Leaf, you distract the spiders with your nen. I'll capture Kuroro. Gon and Killua you wait outside and wait for my signal. After that you'll help me carry that bastard towards the duel arena. Leorio you go make sure nobody gets near the floor. We all use zetsu except for Leaf and Leorio," and it goes on.

* * *

"That blonde bitch should be our next target," Nobunaga suddenly showed up and shouted.

Kuroro and Shalnark got surprised but tried not to show. Kuroro didn't want Kurapika to get hurt, Shalnark already made Pairo into their next target to save Kurapika and to fulfill Pairo's wishes yet she became one of the options yet again? The tech boy started brainstorming, searching for a way to save her again.

"You seem obsessed, Nobu," The spider head suddenly stated.

"Well hell yeah I am!" he shouted.

"After all, that bitch killed my best friend," he cried and wiped it.

"Why is Nobunaga crying?" Shizuku asked to nobody.

"He lost his precious rubber ducky," Franklin lied and patted her head.

"Ooohh," Shizuku smiled.

Shalnark and Pakunoda tried to restrain themselves from laughing while Phinks and Feitan burst out laughing. Shizuku asked Franklin why they are laughing, Franklin told her they got tickled by Hisoka's crazy clown hands and that's it, Shalnark burst out laughing. While Hisoka said Franklin was too cruel.

Kuroro was relieved thawast the Kurapika topic went off for a moment, hoping it will not come back.

Suddenly, their window shattered. All of the spiders went alert and put their defenses up. And so suddenly again, there was so many ink on the floor. And all those ink turned into live drawings. Able to move, able to give damage. This is Leaf's ability, Ink of Life. With the condition that he must listen Kokoro Kiseki by Kagamine Len to use it.

While the spiders are busy with the live drawings, Kurapika went into zetsu mode and went approaching Genei Ryodan's club room. The spiders did not notice this, except for Kuroro. Gon and Killua waited outside in zetsu mode while Leorio is making sure nobody is near the floor where the club room is at.

Kurapika, who happens to be near the club room already, prepared her chain jail. But stopped by Kuroro, catching her chain. The other spiders didn't notice the fight that is about to start outside the club room.

"You bastard," she hissed and swung her hand towards Kuroro.

"Kurapika, please-" he tried to reason with her but was cut by her punch. Good thing he saw it coming.

"If you're trying to reason with me well good luck you bastard," she narrowed her eyes into slit eyes.

Kurapika charged her chains towards the spider head. And quickly after, she started using hand-to-hand combat. Knowing this change, Kuroro easily knew that she might used a trick, so he used En. He was right. She used In to conceal her chains. The blonde was slightly annoyed yet impressed at the same time, the same goes to Kuroro. Women are really tricky and some are gifted with complicated and planned ideas. Kurapika is certainly one of them.

Kuroro avoided her punch there, her kick here. She pulled back her chains but that doesn't mean he's safe. He still needs to use his En at all times, in case the girl uses her chains again. Kuroro sent a punch towards Kurapika's face and a kick towards her solar plexus. She threw up blood after that kick but still tried to fight.

But what bad luck they, the Genei Ryodan got. They still haven't met up with Uvogin and extract information from him. Not to mention that blasted Omokage. He gave a drug to Kuroro. A drug which made Kuroro a bit slow in everything. Kurapika then delivered a chop on the side of his neck, Kuroro was sent flying towards the window.

The spiders heard the disturbance and tried to go outside the room but was blocked Leaf's drawings. Shalnark knew it was Leaf so he decided to be the one finding him, while the others try to break through. Shalnark found the boy and gave him a quick chop, to avoid him feeling pain. The live drawings vanished and the ink went back to their source, Leaf's ink storage, in another dimension. Nobunaga was the first one to storm out of the room, only to see Kurapika jumping out of the window with a posture ready to land hardly on something or someone.

"GO TO HELL!" She shouted out.

Luckily, he managed to dodge it and pulled out his Benz knife. Kurapika's eyes burned and shined more than ever, until the point that the scarlet hue became visible through her contacts. Kuroro was surprised and muttered.

"You're a Kuruta,"

"So what if I am," she hissed and decided to take off her contacts. A beautiful display of Scarlet eyes. Then Gon and Killua suddenly showed up, Kurapika actually forgot about her plan, she got carried away by her emotions.

"Killu-" Suddenly Nobunaga showed up between the two boys and Kurapika.

"Danchou! Kill that blonde already, I'll kill these two kids," Nobunaga told the spider head.

"Why you!" She used her chain jail and Nobunaga got tied up.

Kuroro ignored it and tried to make a cut on her arm, but she dodged it easily.

Kai suddenly showed up with a girl with long black hair that is braided and decorated with a few small green flowers who was carrying an unconscious Leaf. She looked real angry, and so did Kai.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO MY FIANCEE?!" the girl shouted.

Everybody then stopped for a moment. Did she just say fiancee?

Shalnark started sweating like crazy and hid behind Machi. The latter sighed and shouted Shalnark's name and pointed at him. The girl squatted and suddenly disappeared, and suddenly showed up in front of the tech geek. Shalnark was scared half to death while Machi was shocked.

The girl delivered a strong punch towards Shalnark. He even passed through the wall and was flying above the ground by a few meters. That girl is ridiculously strong. _Who the hell is she?_ Machi thought to herself. The girl looked at Machi with a lifeless glare and narrowed her eyes until it looked really dangerous. The others stayed in their places, looking at that girl with curiosity.

"I am Lilia, Leaf's fiancee," she said and pointed her thumb towards Leaf.

"Boom," and she jumped down. The club room exploded.

"No way," Nobunaga dropped his jaw down like an idiot.

But the sight is just.. disturbing. The spiders who were still in the club room got damaged badly, they are all in the verge of dying. Kai widened his eyes, he didn't calculate that things will go this far. Kurapika and Kuroro had their weapons down, Kurapika looked at it with shock and a bit pity. Lilia looked at the blonde and approached her.

"Hey.. you're Kurapika right?" she asked with a threatening voice.

"Yes, I am," she replied casually, not fazed by her aura.

Lilia pulled out a sword out of nowhere and slashed the blonde. Almost, that is. Before Kurapika got killed by that psycho, Kai already injected her with a drug that made her pass out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER?!" she shouted at Kai.

"She's.. crazy," he excused and disappeared with Lilia and Leaf.

Kurapika is easily distracted, Kuroro is sure of that. He was about to call her to continue the fight, until Netero and Pariston came. They all reverted their attention towards the two men.

"By school rules, those who starts a students' war will get expelled, I'm sure you are all well aware of that?" Pariston said with a mocking smile of his. Really annoying.

"So who started it?" Netero clasped his hands and looked at Kurapika and Kuroro.

Pakunoda, who was badly damaged, jumped down and claimed she was the one who started the war. Kurapika and Kuroro widened their eyes at her. "I gave Shalnark fake memories of Danchou ordering him to suggest Pairo as the next target," she gave them a lie.

Despite hating the spider, Kurapika knew she is lying, to get Kuroro out of trouble. Netero and Pariston knew she was lying but, this can be interesting in the future so, they let it slide and expelled the woman. Netero, Pariston, and Pakunoda went to the office to sign the agreement of her getting expelled. As Pakunoda past through Kurapika, she whispered, "No more fighting, okay?"

At that point Kurapika wanted to cry, her voice sounded forgiving and motherly. The nen healers showed up and healed the damaged, Nobunaga stared at Kurapika, but no, he doesn't forgive her.

But Kuroro, approached the blonde girl. Gon and Killua ran to Kurapika and guarded her, thinking the man might try to kill her. Kuroro stopped, and Kurapika went through the boys and walked away with Kuroro. The two boys was really confused, but soon enough, Killua went neko-mode and started to understand what was happening. He started blushing and laughing and stuff to the point the once damaged Hisoka came and does his signature pose.

* * *

On the roof, Kurapika sat down along with Kuroro, side by side.

"I'm guessing you have a proper explanation," she said casually, still angry though.

Kuroro let out a chuckle and gave her a childish smile. Kurapika looked away to hide her blush. Being honest with himself, she's the only person he will ever show his childish side to.

"What if I told you, I don't have any proper explanation?" he said mockingly while smiling like an idiot.

"Then I'll smack you," she said while blushing.

Kuroro chuckled and said "So, we do stuff like that for Ryuusegai. We happen to get paid once a threat is completed and we transfer the money to Ryuusegai's council, who uses it to provide food, clothes, and drinks,"

"Can't you just go get a job?" she groaned.

"This is a job," he replied.

"A normal job,"

"Nope, we can't"

"Why?"

"Because we don't have our birth certificate nor records,"

Kurapika was slightly taken aback. "You're all citizens of Ryuusegai?" she asked.

"Mostly," he answered. "Bonolenov and Kortopi aren't from Ryuusegai," he gave an example.

Then they started chatting as usual again. But suddenly, Kurapika felt this weird sensation. She felt someone calling her. Kuroro was a bit surprised when Kurapika suddenly stood up. The blonde asked Kuroro to come with her, he complied but is worried with her sudden behavior. They went to the hospital, Pairo's room to be exact. The blonde was shocked and Kuroro widened his eyes.

"PAIRO!" She cried out.

* * *

**Author's Note :** Happy new year guys, hope you guys had nice memories in 2013, and let's do our best in 2014. Thank you reading and mind to review? This author is hungry for reviews XD /shot


	10. Spending Time

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Hunter x Hunter  
**Warning :** This chapter contains a drinking and drunk scene.  
**Note :** The Kuruta clan decided to forget about the war since the Ryodan only did what they had to.  
**Chapter Summary : **Spending Time

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Pairo's eyes are open, he's sitting straight, he is finally conscious. The blonde immediately dashed towards him and hugged him tight. Kuroro only looked at them silently. The brunette smiled and the two kurutas laughed. The raven haired man went outside the room so that he wouldn't bother them. He took out his phone and called Shalnark, who is taking a long time on picking up his phone. And that is very unusual of that boy.

Not to soon, the boy picked up his phone and the man could hear crumbles. Shalnark laughed a bit and the man heard a ceiling fall off. Ah, it must have been because of that black haired girl from earlier. If he remembered correctly, Shalnark got punched big time and was sent flying, passing through buildings. _Poor boy_, Kuroro thought and let out a low chuckle while the Shalnark felt ashamed of himself.

"Where are you now?" the spider head asked.

"I'm in an abandoned building across Salagia Street's WcDonalds," he informed him.

"That's quite far," he muttered, the boy managed to catch what he said though.

"Yeah, about 2 kilometers from school," he sighed and started stretching. He could hear his bones cracking a bit.

"Well, inform the others to hold no more grudges," he said and hang up.

_And that I'll get suspended again_, he thought and let out a smirk. He went back inside the room and told the blonde to let him talk with Pairo, in private. She did spare a warning glare to Kuroro but he did wasn't fazed by it and only shrugged. Kurapika got out of the room, and Kuroro walked towards Pairo. The man thought the blonde was smart enough to not eavesdrop and didn't mind her, while in fact, she actually is eavesdropping.

"So, can you explain why did you told Shalnark to suggest you as a target?" he asked the brunette with a blank and serious stare.

Kurapika heard this and intended to not believe what he asked and continued to listen. Pairo flinched a bit, was noticeable, and widened his eyes. Kuroro Lucilfer is as smart as what the people say, even smarter than what they said. Pairo let out a soft chuckle.

"Well, I wanted to protect her, that's one. Second, I wanted you and her to get along, although me and Shalnark didn't plan it thoroughly, we were really stupid back then. Third, I wanted to repay everything she had done to me, she had always protected me since we were kids, and she's the girl," he laughed, he really felt like the weakest person in the clan. It's usually the boy who has to protect the girl, not the other way around.

The blonde started clenching her fists.

"You do know well that your second reason will never happen, right?" he asked.

Kurapika widened her eyes in surprise. She wondered, does he hate me? _Well of course he hates me_, she thought.

"After all, she hates me," he chuckled and asked "Why didn't you just ask Shalnark to suggest another person other than you? It will be counted as protecting her right?"

"Yeah but, I won't feel like I really protected her," he said.

"I can't say anything about that now can I?" he grinned a bit and got out of the room. Fortunately for Kurapika, she already moved away before he opened the door, and he doesn't even suspect a thing.

"See you later, Pairo," the brunette smiled and nodded.

The blonde tagged along with him down to the staircase, out of the hospital. She's thinking about what he said earlier, about her hating him. There was this silence that she wanted to break so badly, but she doesn't know how to break it. Suddenly, Wing, approached them and told them to come with him. The two looked at each other, the girl looking at the man with a confused look, the man looking at the girl with a worrying look.

Glasses brought them to the counseling room, Kurapika started sweating and got scared, that she might get expelled, along with Kuroro. While the man only sighed at the blonde's shivering state. They went inside, and there was Pakunoda and Netero looking at them, the woman looking a bit guilty and tired.

"Am I getting suspended again?" Kuroro asked the principal and let out a dark smirk.

Kurapika widened her eyes like crazy and looked at Kuroro intensively, her jaws hanging down. The man couldn't help but to let out a soft laugh, and that made everyone's jaws dropped down. _The whole world must be a lie,_ Kurapika gave herself a note. And she reminded herself how handso- nope.

"Ah.. yes, that's correct. And Kurapika too," the old man informed them.

"Wait what?!" Kurapika and Kuroro shouted in unison.

"Hmm? Do you have any complains?" he asked with his annoying tone.

"Yeah, why is Kurapika suspended as well?" he asked him and the girl looked at him with surprise.

The old man laughed, "I'm sure you are all smart enough to know without being told why," he said.

The raven haired man let out a 'tch' and the blonde let out a soft, barely noticeable whimper, looking a bit worried. But still, in the end both got suspended for a week. When the blonde told her friends (Gon, Killua, Leorio, Retsu, Pairo, and Leaf), they all freaked out, she isn't surprised by this. While the Genei Ryodan, are acting over dramatic, as usual. Nobunaga suggested to hold a party to cheer up their precious danchou. At first many objected but as the oh-so-amazing Shalnark spoke up, they started to agree, leaving all credits to him instead of Nobunaga.

Shalnark happened to suggest inviting Kurapika and her friends as apology, also Uvogin and Pakunoda. Nobunaga protested crazily at first, until Machi told him that she had a hunch that it will be 'fun'.

While on the other hand, Kuroro thought something bad is gonna happen. But this group is just so hyper, he can't do anything about these 'minor' things.

* * *

"Yo humans!" Uvogin greeted while waving his hand. The others replied with a 'yo'.

The bar is fully booked for a whole day by the Ryodan. Many were already drinking loads of booze and a certain blonde sighed at the undignified sight of the ones who already got drunk, including you-know-who, no you don't, it's Leorio. Kuroro was challenged by a stubborn Nobunaga in a drinking contest, of course Kuroro won, Nobunaga already passed out on the floor, while Kuroro wasn't even fazed a bit by the amount of bottles of alcohol he had consumed (kids, please do not consume alcohol anywhere).

Gon and Killua got forced to drink bottles by Phinks and Feitan, four of them are already drunk. Kurapika, Pairo, and Leaf were talking about how weird this party is getting, and not to mention it had only been an hour. Suddelny, Leaf and Pairo got pulled by a hyper drunk Shalnark. The tech boy forced them to drink and both of them got dizzy in an instance. _They really have low alcohol tolerance_, the girl thought. Bless Retsu for deciding not to come.

But then, Kurapika started feeling dizzy, but she hasn't even consumed even a single drop of alcohol yet. She stood up and started walking with her hand on her forehead. Soon enough, her walking became a bit funny, her balance isn't even. Could it be because of the scent? "Kurapikaaaa~"

Shizuku gave her a glass of wine forcefully, the blonde swallowed it whole and started to feel real weird. _Am I drunk? _she asked herself and started laughing. Kuroro saw this and arched an eyebrow with an amused grin plastered on his face. Of all people in the bar, he's the only one who isn't drunk.

"Hey Kurapika," he called out to make fun of her.

The blonde walked towards him with a wide smile, "Yes Kuroro nyaa?" she said followed by a cat-like gesture.

"Are you drunk?" he asked her, trying to suppress a laughing fit.

"Yesshuuu~" she laughed and jumped to Kuroro's lap (by the way he's sitting on a sofa).

She's quite heavy, he thought and tried to push her away. But since she's a girl, he'll push her gently. When Kurapika finally got off his lap, Nobunaga dashed like mad to Kuroro's lap. Ugh, the raven haired man pushed him away harshly, the blonde girl laughed hard at this. Machi then flipped a table to nobody and it landed on Hisoka.

Hisoka started dancing like a goofball, wandering to Kurapika and started hugging her slim figure. The blond only laughed at this, knowing she's drunk. The possessive Kuroro turned up and pushed Hisoka away, carrying Kurapika away from that one hell of a pedo clown.

"So there was this one time, Killua asked me to watch porn," Gon said to Feitan with a slurry voice.

"Yeaaahhh," Gon, Killua, Phinks, and Feitan then laughed and continued their weird conversation.

"Hehee~ Do you like to watch homosexual stuff?" Kurapika asked with Kuroro by her side.

"I'm gay," Phinks joked in his drunk state and they all laughed ridiculously, except for Kuroro.

"Hahaha! Then kiss Feitan on the cheek!" She ordered around while smiling widely.

"Ha! No way! Feitan is actua lly a lady!" Gond and Killua laughed at what Phinks said and Feitan pulled out his umbrella. Feitan stripped and pulled a frilly dress out of nowhere and wore it.

"A 'beautiful' lady, that is," and he started dancing and posing.

Phinks laughed and opened a box that he brought along. The box happens to be filled with sailor outfits, maid outfits, tuxedo, princess dress, and other kinds of outfits. Feitan looked and checked the outfits and pulled a maid outfit. He stared at it and stared at Kurapika. "Kurapika, wear this," he said.

Being drunk, she lost all her sense of dignity and pride, she just took the dress with her and went to the toilet to change clothes. The spider head was shocked that she would just do what she is ordered to do.

"Kurapika at your service~" she popped put from the toilet while wearing the maid outfit. The skirt was so short that- her shorts are visible. _Is she even a girl?!_ Kuroro thought.

Pairo saw this and called Leaf. The latter got his nose bleeding, he will lose much more blood if it wasn't for that cursed shorts of hers. Shizuku and Machi wanted to wear outfits too so Feitan ended up choosing outfits, and those three girls somehow turned into cosplayers and started giving fan service. Kuroro ended up getting drunk as well, since Uvogin challenged him to drink bottles of strong alcohol.

* * *

The first two to wake up was Leorio and Nobunaga. The samurai looked at his surroundings and was surprised with everything. If only he didn't pass out quickly. Leorio was still a bit dizzy but he managed to stand up straight. And then Killua woke up with a video camera on his hands.

The blonde girl started to gain her senses, she felt really comfortable sitting on top of a certain figure and hugging him/her. But then again, what kind of clothes is she even wearing?! And who is the person she's even sitting on top of?! She gasped and the person woke up. Kurapika still couldn't see very clearly though. But when she touched the fabric of the clothes, the shape, the frills, she realized she was wearing a maid outfit with.. a neko headband? More importantly where are her shorts? This skirt is bloody hell short.

She started gaining her vision and she looked at the person that she's sitting on, that sounded so wrong. The hell, it's Kuroro. She's sitting on top of him, sitting on to of him, ON TOP OF HIM. And hugging him for hell's sake- how in hell did that happen? Kuroro looked at her, although everything is so blurry he doesn't know who it is.

He reached out his hand and waved it here waved it there. Until i landed on her face, hardly. It really hurts, Kurapika wanted to punch him so bad. "Kurapika?" he asked, to make sure it was her.

"A-ahh.. sorry," she misunderstood why he called her, let go, and stood up in a hurry.

He stared at her and the blonde started feeling uncomfortable and insecure. Poof, a blush showed up on her pale, puffy cheeks. Kuroro found this really adorable, so did the others who were already awake and watched the scene.

"Stop staring will you?!" she started covering herself with her arms and bent her knees a bit.

Little did she know that Killua had been videoing her and Kuroro until now- now she knows.

"Hey stop videoing me will you?!" she wanted to kick him or run so bad but where the hell are her shorts?!

She decided to walk step by step and searched for her shorts. She felt so revealed, a single wrong move her panties might be visible. But then she saw Shizuku who is only wearing a bra and panties (The same underwear in the chimera ant arc). Then she saw her shorts- on top of Pairo's head. Seriously? What happened when we were drunk?! She took it and wore it.

Now she can start beating Killua in the ass and delete that cursed video. Oh wait, he already escaped. She turned around, crossed her arms, and made a 'hmph' sound. "It looks cute on you," Kuroro suddenly commented.

Kurapika wanted to argue but she doesn't know what to say. And why the hell this only happens to her and Kuroro? Why not Killua and Gon? Because the author is nuts. That explains a lot. Kurapika searched for her clothes but it was nowhere to be found. Pairo (Who woke up a minute ago) and Leaf helped her search her clothes and Kurapika suddenly had this faint memory that she left it in the woman's toilet.

When she went inside the toilet, she'd rather be outside. She left the toilet without getting back her clothes. Kuroro frowned at this and started wondering what is inside the woman's toilet so he just absentmindedly walked towards it but was stopped by Kurapika. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You better not disturb them," she whispered and looked real serious.

Kuroro arched an eyebrow and the others looked confused. The man opened the door... and closed it. "Told you," she said flatly and walked away from the toilet. She'd rather wear this maid outfit rather than to enter that toilet and retrieve back her clothes. The others started getting curious of this suspicious act. Soon Nobunaga barged in, and barged out. At first he was like yes and now he's like nope.

Kurapika took a 'Staff members only' sign and put it in front of the toilet, which made the others really, really curious. Kuroro and Kurapika then left the bar, so did the others.

"You're paying for my clothes," she informed the spider head.

The man hummed and spoke "I wonder why were they doing THAT,"

"Ask them, not me," she replied.

"Hey, who knows?" he teased her and grinned.

* * *

A certain blonde is rolling herself on top of her bed (in her house, not in the dorms), hating the fact that she got suspended. It had only been two days though. She then heard a phone call and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

'_Ah, Kurapika? It's Kuroro. Do you want to go out?'_

"Wait what?!" she shouted through the phone.

_'Yeah, I'm officially bored right now. Do you wanna go out? To a museum or library maybe,'_ he said.

"Go.. out?" she asked in a soft voice.

_'Yeah, but in case you're thinking it as in a romantic way, it's not,'_ he kindly informed her.

"O-of course I didn't," she replied an obvious lie.

_'So how about it?'_ he asked.

"Yeah sure, where to?" the blonde replied.

_'Either the museum or the library, which one do you want?'_ he gave her two choices.

"I'd pick the museum. I have never been there before," she admitted.

_'Sure, let's meet at the city hall museum,'_ he said.

"I'm on my way princess,' she mocked him and hung up.

Oh she's so going to pay for that, he thought and grinned. He then stood up and walked to the museum. After five minutes, he already reached the entrance of the museum. Kurapika isn't here yet, he muttered. He then waited for the girl to show up. Twenty minutes later, she finally showed, while running and panting.

"Kuroro! Sorry for being late," she panted, and she's sweating.

"Hey are you alright?" no she's obviously not alright. He went to the girl in a hurry. This attracted a lot of attention from the by-passers. Kuroro opened his bag and gave her a bottle of water. Kurapika immediately opened the lid and gulped it all down, and seemed so boyish.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"Ah.. um.. I got lost.." she admitted and blushed, she seems so flustered.

"Ah so the great chain user got lost deep within the busy streets," he stated it mockingly.

"Shut up," she said flatly and walked inside the museum.

So both of them walked inside the museum and went to the history section. There were many people and most of them are couples, who came just to date instead of learning. Kuroro and Kurapika sighed at those people, although the sigh was barely noticeable. Both of them started looking at the paintings at the art section by then. The blonde girl then saw a painting that has a somewhat similar art style that she had seen before.

"Hey.. It's Leaf's painting!" she told Kuroro.

"Oh that junior boy who passed out during the war?" he asked to make sure.

"Yeah, that boy," she answered.

Then they started wandering around the place and saw a bunch of elders talking about them. The two of them then en-chanced their hearing senses and listened to what they're saying.

'My what a young lovely couple' one of the granny told the others.

Alright that's enough of listening to other people's conversations. After two hours of looking at this, looking at that, they went to a near cafe to have lunch. Kuroro ordered pudding and Kurapika ordered cheesecake.

"What is it with you and pudding?" she suddenly asked.

"I just find it tasty. What is it with you and cheesecake?" he mockingly replied.

"Hey!" she complained and threw a fork at him. Kuroro easily caught it though.

"Seems like someone is on her period," he teased her for earlier.

The blonde growled and laid back to the seat. No more words of complaints? Guess I was right about her being on her period, he thought and grinned. The blonde then excused herself to go to the toilet. When she came back, Kuroro is already surrounded by girls. Somehow she felt really uneasy by this. She walked towards Kuroro and also saw a very uneasy and annoyed look behind his smile. His face totally shouts out 'help'. Well here goes nothing.

"Kuroro!" she called out.

"Let' go get the wedding dress," she used an extreme excuse.

"Whaa?!" the girls looked really surprised, Kuroro too but it didn't show.

Kurapika pulled him out from the buckets of whores and hugged him by the arm with a childish smile.

"Hold it," Suddenly a girl with big boobs stood up "So you are his fiancee?"

"Yes I am," She knew where this is going and quickly conjured an engagement ring for him and her.

"Where are your engagement rings?" Bingo.

The two held up their hands and showed them the rings, and just so suddenly, Kuroro kiss the blonde's forehead and she tried to not let her anger show. The girls had their jaws drop and both of them left. When the girls can no longer see their faces, Kurapika gave him a death glare that says 'never speak of this to anyone' and he nodded and went to a dark alley, at that point they used zetsu and Kurapika let go of his hand.

"Ughh.. Never kiss me at any part of my body again," she complained.

"You made it sound so wrong," he chuckled and the girl quickly understood what he meant and delivered a punch which he quickly dodged and he laughed at her.

"You seem so out of character when you're laughing," she growled.

"Well that's brand new information," he told her. She sighed.

"Pay me up for my brilliant acting earlier," she told him flatly.

The man laughed and said "How about I'll walk you home so you won't get lost again?"

"Fine," and she's not really the kind of person to ask for money and accept it for things like this anyways.

The man walked the girl home and just when they were about to reach her house, they bumped to her parents. Kurapika gulped and the four stared at each other with surprise and intensity. After a few seconds of staring like hell, Kuroro greeted the blonde's parents, "Good evening," he smiled at them.

"Ah! Good evening .. umm.." Kurapika's mother failed a normal greeting. The father could only face palm.

"Kuroro, miss," he helpfully informed her.

"So Kuroro, how about dinner with us?" he asked. Kurapika then started twitching her eyes.

"Ah I couldn't possibly-" he said but was cut by Kurapika.

"Yeah he has other stuff to do," she said in a panic tone and weird hand gestures.

"Kurapika, it's not polite to ask your boyfriend to leave," and Kurapika screamed as if her butt's on fire.

"You got he wrong idea miss, I'm just her friend," he told them with that signature smile of his.

"Oh? I thought you're her boyfriend cus' you two seem so close and you're quite good looking," Kurapika's mother said and Kurapika wanted to face wall- face earth- face universe so bad.

"Mom!" she shouted.

They laughed and Kuroro ended up joining Kurapika's family for dinner. Kurapika often shot Kuroro some death glares while the other shots the girl a mocking smile that made her just want to punch him in the face.

"So when will you two get married?" her mom asked and Kurapika blushed intensively.

"I can't wait for my grandchildren to come," she said and started imagining.

Kurapika sighed and wanted to flip the table so bad. But after that, her parents started asking about Kuroro about his hobbies, his interests, his taste in women (you-know-who got really really mad), his friends, and other stuff. When it's 8pm, Kuroro excused himself to go back home. But then...

"Kuroro, how about you stay here for the night?" Kurapika's father suddenly offered him.

At the background, a certain Pika-chan is signaling an X which definitely means a don't.

"Oh no I couldn't possibly trouble you again," he said, trying to get away.

"It's okay. After all, you will stay at Kurapika's room so it will trouble her not us," this time it was Kurapika's mother who said and let out a playful and plotting-something-evil grin.

Kurapika sighed heavily and gave up, the world is coming to an end. She was right. Kuroro ended up agreeing on staying at her house, at her room. _I hope he doesn't snort_, Kurapika muttered to herself.

* * *

"Your parents are really something aren't they?" he chuckled.

"Yeah," she sighed and rolled her eyes while preparing and tidying the bed (By the way it's not a queen sized bed, Kurapika has two beds, one below the upper one)

"You need help with that?" he asked.

"Nah, no need," she said.

After that Kuroro took a look around her room and found a bookshelf. He then absentmindedly reached out and pulled out a book that caught his attention the most, a book about the missing tribes. He didn't knew that this book even existed. Soon enough, his eyes and attention were all fixed on the book. Meanwhile, Kurapika on the other hand, already finished making the bed and decided to take a bath.

When Kurapika already finished taking a bath, she went and searched for Pairo's over sized clothes that he once lent her. Then she lent Kuroro Pairo's clothes.

"Here, make sure you return it to Pairo," she said and dried her hair, while Kuroro went to take a shower. And suddenly came out, "Hey Kurapika is this yours?" he asked while holding a certain something.

"Kuroro!" she shouted and took that something away from him.

"Are you even wearing a bra right now?" he asked.

"Of course I am," she replied with an angry tone.

"Then why was that bra of yours dangling in holy stage-"

"Shut up!" she growled.

"You forgot to wear it didn't you?" he asked teasingly.

"Fine I admit I forgot!"

. . . . Awkward silence.

"How could you even forgot to wear a bra?" he asked mockingly.

"I have problems okay?! Now just go take a shower!"

* * *

**Author's Note :** I have problems in writing OTL Other than that I'm starting to get worried by the lacking amount of reviews. Sorry for the OOCness I still can't make them act friendly by natural and stuff. They're smart while my brain is full of gay orz I couldn't really understand their minds and stuff orz Anyways thank you for reading~


End file.
